Re-Life
by Vespar
Summary: Again, another memory of another life that doesn't particularly seem familiar to Sheik. Being prepared to deal with the lapses in memory, his luck begins to run out with the green-clad hero returning back into his life. Maybe he can figure out why he was give a second chance?
1. Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Life

_The castle was far behind him at this point. No reason to look back or think about what's already been done. In fact, there was no time. Sheik kept his breathing even. Doing the same thing he'd done before. And his orders were clear._

 _Buy time._

 _He jumped to the nearest hanging outside the castle. Paying no heed to the distance between him and the ground beneath, he scaled the side of the building before jumping into the nearest open window he could see. Nailing a roll-landing, he swiftly got up and looked around the room, knife in hand. Because, no, he was not about to be ambushed in combat. Once the coast was clear, he put the knife away. He had no interest in being caught. Not yet anyway. He slipped out of the room with ease, checking for guards. "Time to get to work..." He muttered. The irony of the saying not lost on him. He shook the wavering fear out his head and sighed._

 _He ran out into the hallway, knife in hand. Instantly, he was noticed. Several Redead guards noticed him. Sheik dodged the first guard, jumping onto the next one and stabbing it in the back. It screeched in pain, and jerked to toss the Sheikah off. Sheik let go, rolling off the monster into his next attack: throwing knives into the guard in front of him. It screeched, loudly, stumbling backwards. It gave Sheik just enough time to jump it, tackling it onto the ground. Instead of finishing it, however, he jumped up and ran down the hallway. Hoping that he'd be followed._

 _His prayers were answered, as more Redead came from a different hallway behind him. Sheik didn't turn immediately to deal with them, instead he kept running forward. Eventually all the small fish in the pond would scatter, and reveal their leader. He just needed to make more noise._

 _Sheik stopped in front of large double doors, entering them quickly and slamming them behind him. He looked around, making sure there were no secret Redead lurking about. When he was sure there weren't any, he sighed. "No one here…" He turned back to the doors, surely, he could do better somewhere else. He was surprised, the Hero and Princess Zelda had yet to make their way to the castle. Could something have happened?_

 _Sheik sighed, shaking those thoughts away. All they did was impede his mission, and he couldn't afford any distractions. He huffed out a breath before whipping around and throwing open the double doors. There were still Redead, not as many as before, but they were there. "Hell…" He ran opposite of the hoard, into a clear hallway. They were still behind him, but they were slower in the pursuit. Sheik took notice of this and locked it away mentally, exchanging it physically for his knife. Just to defend himself._

 _He made his way back to the main hallway. Killing Redeads along the way. A repeated pattern before he made his way to a different set of double doors. Ones that could be recognized even for someone like him. The throne room, at least he figured it was. Instead of an actual throne, he found instead a large organ where he would guess there was usually a throne. Though half of him figured it was a trap, he was sure that he wouldn't be bothered. He quickly ran through the doors, closing them behind him. He relaxed only slightly when he knew no one was there. He snuck around the room anyways, still being cautious as to where he was stepping and how much noise he made. Yet somehow, that didn't even matter. "Sheik?!" His ears perked at the familiar voice. He looked around the dark lord, seeing almost no one in sight. Until he raised his head directly up, to see the princess. She was in some sort of crystal barrier. "Princess?! Where did~" He was sure that she wasn't there previously._

 _The door slammed behind him, causing him to start. Sheik turned around abruptly, only to see nothing there. "Who's there?" He said, loud enough for it to echo around the room. A stupid question, he knew who it would be._

" _A child…" Ganondorf mused, walk over to the throne itself. Sheik scoffed at the word, but didn't respond. If Zelda was here, that meant that either the Hero was dead. Or somewhere else. He just gripped the knife tighter. "You break into my castle, but don't explain yourself? Impudent brat." Sheik didn't wait, instead lunging at the dark lord. He easily dodged, smacking him into a far pillar of the room. Sheik clenched his teeth at his impact with the floor. He stood, albeit staggering. He knew, without even looking up, that Zelda was watching him intently. What was she expecting? Ganondorf wasn't going to play around. Sheik readjusted the knife in his hand, the other arm holding his stomach. Feeling it already rising from his stomach, he spat the blood onto the floor._

" _Still alive, eh?" Ganondorf said, taking stride as he made his way over to Sheik. Sheik took a breath, stomaching his pain. Then in one swoop, he lunged at Ganondorf again. Ganondorf connected his fist with Sheik's stomach, forcing him to cough up blood. And with his fist still in contact, he lifted Sheik into the air. "You didn't even make me try." He stated nonchalantly. He opened his fist and tossed Sheik to the ground._

" _I can only imagine what your reasons may be." He said, making his way back to the organ at the center of the throne room. "Maybe it was to defend your princess." Said princess was helplessly watching, hands pressed against the crystal wall. She couldn't look away. Sheik pushed himself up, forgetting the knife altogether. Instead, he struggled to his feet, stopping to cover his mouth and keep his insides where they belonged. He looked back at the dark lord, who was beginning to play his organ. Sheik clicked his tongue._

 _Reaching into the pouch on his backside, he reached for his needles. He tossed them, not entirely caring if they hit him or not. Even if they didn't, he could still delay long enough to help the princess escape._

 _But he missed. Ganondorf had stood long before the knives had even gotten close to him. He glided over to Sheik, arm raised, causing him to tense up. Ganondorf smirked, and swung his arm at Sheik. Or more accurately, through Sheik._

* * *

Sheik threw himself upwards, breathing unevenly as his eyes darted across the room. The room was dark, as nighttime was still prevalent outside. He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing. Then, when he had calmed down, he put a hand over his heart. "Another one…" He muttered to himself. It had been long past the point of doubting that what he saw were memories. And at one point or the other, he'd stop asking why he had them. He didn't care. What he did care for was why his memories were returning to him only in the form of dreams.

And he wasn't sure they weren't. After all, he knew, somewhere deep inside, that what he saw was true. And it would explain so much that he didn't know about himself. Especially since he woke up at the outskirts of Castle Town. They filled gaps that he had about his own past. Before he could delve deeper into his newest dream or memory, he heard a knock on the door.

"Sheik? Are you awake? I heard some noise." Sheik's head jerked at the familiar voice. "Telma...what time is it?" He asked, looking around his own room. Perhaps he was wrong about the time. He didn't have much to go on in this tiny room.

"It's early for sure, dear. I can fix you some breakfast if you'd like?" She said, her voice booming loudly for how early it was. He heard her shift around...boxes, maybe? Was she working already? He closed his eyes for a minute, then climbed out of bed. "No, I'm fine. I'll eat later." He said, beginning to change his clothes. Telma put one hand on the doorknob. "Are you sure? I can~" Sheik looked towards the door. "No, Telma I'll be fine." He said sharply. Telma removed her hand quickly. It was strange how the boy just seemed to know when she'd tried to help. She put her hand on her hip.

"If you insist." Sheik sighed, looking back to what he was doing. "But _I_ insist that you help out, since you're already up." Sheik groaned internally. But he agreed. "Just tell me what to do." He said, finishing dressing by wrapping the traditional cloth around his face.

"I'll tell when you get to the bar." Telma said, then walked away. Sheik waited until her footsteps were far off, then shook his head. "I already regret this." He said, opening the door.

He walked downstairs, well, most of the stairs. Louise, the little angel she is, was actually laying down on the last step. Sheik picked up the cat, then carried her into the bar with him. She was confused at first, but then relaxed in his arms when she knew he wasn't going to drop her.

He sat down at the table nearest the bar itself. "What do you need me to do?" He asked. Telma looked thoughtfully at the bar as she cleaned it. "Maybe, carry some things from the stock into the bar? Or get some ingredients that i need?" Sheik laid his head on Louise, pouting unseen through his mask. "Why don't you make a list?" He said. Telma walked around the corner, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. "Now that you mention it, I do have a couple of things…" She said with a sly grin. Sheik looked at her blankly, hiding an scowl underneath his mask. Luckily, she believed his lies easily and handed him the paper. "And we're having another meeting tonight. Are you going to join us?" Sheik released Louise, standing up from the table and adjusting his equipment.

"I'll think about it." He said quietly. Telma just grinned as she went back to her work. Sheik nodded, put a cloak around his clothes and left the bar without another word. He knew she meant well, to make him interact because "they were on the same team". But, he didn't need to know every personalised detail to get the job done. And his job was simple. Get information. He just needed to keep the resistance informed.

Stuffing the paper into his pocket he went about the town. Thankfully, no one was too concerned with his appearance, which was great because he always seemed to gather attention in any other town. He shuffled about the semi-busy town.

The town moved about as it usually did, at least as much as it could during this impending apocalypse. He swiftly moved between the figures as they continued on with their daily lives. It always confused him as to whether they understood what was going on, but because he knew how hylians acted, he figured they were ignorant as ever.

Sheik made his way through the town, doing any of the chores on Telma's list. As he made his way back to the bar, careful to not step on anyone or thing while he held several bags of groceries. Once or twice, he stumbled over himself, but no one seemed to notice him. Which was good, because his cheeks flushed every time and he'd stand there for a couple of seconds, cursing at himself. Walking back into the bar, he heard new voices greet him.

"You're back!" Telma said first, walking over to take the groceries from him. Of course, he gladly gave them to her, thanking her quietly. Then, he tried to speed across the room to the stairs. But he was caught.

"Hello, Sheik. How are you?" Rusl stated. Sheik paused, groaning quietly before turning around. He said nothing, but sat down at a table adjacent to theirs, crossing his arms. Rusl gave a small, warm smile, before returning his attention to the group. He heard Ashei scoff under her breath, but tried to ignore it. But, Rusl, he had to make him part of the group. "Have you got any new information for us?" Sheik shook his head. "I've done nothing all day." He replied flatly. Rusl just nodded, continuing talking to the others. At least most of them.

"What humbled you to bring you out here today?" Ashei asked. Sheik rolled his eyes. "I've already said, I haven't done anything today." He said, sitting up in his seat. Ashei scoffed, earning a quiet reprimand from Auru. Sheik watched on, in silence. "What? He's never shown up before, even though he wanted to be a part of this!" Ashei argued. "I just figured that if he didn't think he was too good for us, he'd be here more often! Has he even done anything?!" Her voice raising slightly.

Sheik's eyes narrowed at her. "Ashei, that's not true. Sheik's been plenty helpful ever since he got here. Helping me with the bar and making sure that the town is safe." Telma interrupted. Ashei scoffed again, unconvinced. She stood from the table. "I need some air." She grumbled, before leaving the bar in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone stared awkwardly at each other for a few minutes before the resistance continued their conversation. Telma walked over to Sheik. "She's just not used to you yet, you're new." She assured. Sheik nodded, standing from his seat.

"I'm sure she was." He said quietly. He looked around the room for a moment. "Sheik?" Rusl asked. Sheik just shook his head. "Nothing, I'm going to patrol for the night." he muttered. Rusl just nodded and left Sheik to his own devices. "Perhaps we should continue this meeting at another time?"

* * *

Sheik walked repeatedly back and forth outside Castle Town. He wasn't upset about Ashei's words. In fact, he couldn't care less what she said. Because, she was a hypocrite. Oh wait, did he think hypocrite? He meant a bitch. How dare she? "I wasn't doing this job to please you…" He muttered aloud. He was just trying to help, same as anyone else doing what he was doing.

He growled just thinking about it, he couldn't help it. He'd been able to keep a few Bulbins out of the town perimeter, but that didn't make him feel better. He wasn't even able to say anything back to her. He just kept quiet. Scratching the back of his head, he tried to take his mind off of it. Thinking of other things, like buying new knives, helping Telma, or the morning's latest memory haul.

Sheik's muscles loosened, his entire form just slumping over. The earlier memories just made him feel worse, he wasn't very useful in them to be honest. Sheik groaned wiping a hand over his now very tired eyes. He shook his head, deciding maybe it would be best to go back to the bar and sleep. He'd be bothered by Telma to eat something, but he didn't mind entirely. She was annoying, but she made him remember that he couldn't go days without eating.

He sighed, putting his knife back into its pouch and then turning on his heels. Before he could begin walking home, he heard shuffling behind him. Quickly whipping around, hand on the knife sheath without actually taking it out. It could always be the mailman, or a stray hylian returning home.

"Who's there?" He called out into the vast field. No one replied. He waited to make sure, and when there was still no reply, he relaxed slightly. _Getting lost in thought is not how I plan to go out._ He looked around his area again, then began to walk back. As he continued to walk, he heard more shuffling. He kept his attention focused on that while he moved, to see how far away it was. But he could tell, whatever it was, it was getting closer.

Sheik stopped abruptly when he heard the cry of a Bulbins. He turned around, looking for a sign that there was even a fight. He couldn't find any, but he stayed anyway. Someone was out here, why not help them? He'd be proving Ashei wrong, that's for sure.

"Hey~" He started, but quickly had to dodge a beast rushing towards him. He rolled into a sitting position. When he looked to see what had almost trampled him, he saw a horse.

"What the hell?" He muttered, standing up and dusting himself off. Maybe it would have been better to just let Ashei think he was a do-nothing snob. He looked over at the horse's rider. A young man with blonde hair, wearing all green.

"...Link?" Sheik whispered, glad that he had a scarf covering the bottom half of his face. Said Link hopped off his horse and immediately rushed over to him. "Holy shi~! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you and i thought i needed to get to Castle Town. I'm so sorry, are you hurt? I swear I didn't~" Sheik put a hand up to stop him, eyeing him cautiously. "I'm fine." He said." Link visibly softened, taking a breath of relief. "Oh, that's good. I really am sorry…" Sheik shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm not hurt or anything." When Link sighed again, Sheik took it as his cue to leave. He began walking back to town, taking care to give the horse a wide berth as he did.

"D-do you want a ride? Epona ca~" Link started to offer. Sheik waved his hand dismissively. "No, I'm fine." He said sharply. Link frowned. "Are you sure?" Sheik nodded, not caring if Link could see the gesture or not.

Link quickly jumped back onto Epona, and rode alongside Sheik. "I'm just going to keep you company while you head to the town." He assured. Sheik glanced over to him, then back to what was ahead. "I thought you were in a hurry." Link scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I was. But, I just want to make sure you can get back to your home." Sheik scoffed quietly. "I'm telling you, I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Your horse didn't even hit me." Sheik said. Link said nothing, turning his attention to the road ahead of them.

Sheik walked uncomfortably as he headed back to Telma's bar. He hadn't expected to see Link. To be honest, he figured the green-clad hero had only existed in the world he remembered. The one he kept dreaming about. But, here he was too, alive and well. Sheik tried to rack his brain for information as to why, but unless Link was reborn and tormented with memories, there was no explanation. He just made it a point to ignore the Hero with all his strength.

But that failed when Link found himself heading the same direction too. "Oh, you know Telma then?" Link asked. Sheik just nodded, beginning to open the door. "Are you living in the bar right now? How long are you staying?" Sheik cursed inwardly at Link's questions. He was being too nice. Was he feeling bad for the evening's earlier conversation?

Sheik opened the door quickly and walked inside, not paying attention to the resistance or Telma. Link walked in behind him. "Oh, wait a minute-Oh! Hey guys." He stopped as soon as he spotted Rusl and the others. They all greeted Link and he sat down at their table, to Sheik's surprise. "You're here pretty late, aren't you Link?" Shad asked, putting a book he was reading down on the table. Link grinned. "Yeah, I'm just passing through and I accidently~" He turned around and pointed at Sheik, "~almost ran into him. I wanted to make sure he could get back. I didn't know he was staying here." Telma laughed heartily at the bar. "You've met Sheik already?"

"Sheik? Is that your name?" Link asked. Sheik only nodded, gripping the banister to the stairs. "Well, I'm Link." He smiled. Sheik looked down at the floor. "Nice to meet you." Link nodded, then turned back to the resistance. Sheik thought about going back upstairs, but decided to remain downstairs. He wanted to check something out for himself.

"How's your journey going? Did you get to do what you needed to?" Telma interrupted, starting the conversation from behind the bar. Link became flustered for a moment then scratched his head. "Oh! That...that's going as well as expected." He finished quietly. Telma just continued cleaning nothing behind the counter, leaving ample room for anyone to join the discussion. Rusl was the next one to jump in.

"That's right, you said you had something to do. I guess, it's not going so well. Are you okay?" Link nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm fine! It's just taking a while."

 _Don't entertain these people, Link._

Sheik's ears perked. He wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. He looked around the room, but found no one else in sight except for the ones that were supposed to be there. He tuned back into the conversation. "~And so far, the travel is taking its' toll on me." Link finished with a laugh. The others had seemed interested in Link's story, so Sheik was disappointed that he couldn't hear the whole story.

 _Link, let's leave. I don't know why we're here._

Again, a voice that seemed to belong to someone in the room. No one else seemed to notice it was even there. And he had made sure that was the case. Sheik looked around again, to no avail. Finally, Link himself stood from the table. "Sorry to keep you all here for so long, I'm sure you need you rest." He turned to Telma, "And I need mine. Mind if i borrow a room, Telma?" She shook her head, finally putting down the dish in her hand. She really only seemed to pretend to clean when the resistance was around.

Sheik watched as Link walked upstairs, then as Telma bid the resistance goodbye. He sat there for a moment then stood, saying goodnight to Telma herself. She just gave him a smile and waved him off.

As he got to the top stair, he heard it again. A voice that shouldn't there.

 _Excuse me! I don't want to sit around while you play catch up! If you want to know how they're doing, next time send a letter!_

The voice was high and shrill, like a little kid. Sheik strained his ears to listen more. "Look, you may not have too much of a need for...well, anything really. But, I need to rest right here and now. At least before i pass out and die." Link didn't appear to be talking to any person. But his words weren't directed at Sheik, the only other person in the hallway. He heard a snicker in response. _Not everyone can be as resilient as myself_. Link growled in response.

Sheik thought about the advantages to standing in the hallway, just watching Link talk to, well, nothing. But, they didn't outweigh the Sheikah's need for sleep. So he went back a couple of steps, then loudly stomped up the stairs. It made him sound like he was angry, but it was better than making a fool of himself trying to say something.

He heard Link shuffle around in front of his door. As Sheik made his way past him, he seemed to shift around even more. Like he was hiding something. "Are you alright?" Sheik asked, stopping mid-stride. Link jumped at his outburst.

"Oh yeah, I'm good! Goodnight Sheik!" He said, opening the door and rushing into the room. Sheik paused a moment to understand what just happened, but he decided to walk into his own room. Closing the door, behind him, he wasn't really ready to go back to sleep. Sheik gave a heavy sigh, going to sit on his bed. He didn't lay down, however. He wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. Too many things were going through his mind. First, what was apparently his "death" flashing before his very he had to deal with an extremely rude, bitchy Ashei. And now, Link, who might not even be the Link he remembers, was just all of a sudden here. He wasn't going to be able to sleep without putting all of his inquiries to bed first. Sheik groaned then stood and walked out of his room.

"Let's deal with this first." Sheik walked out of his room into the deadly silent hallway. Had he not been living here for the past couple of weeks, he'd probably believe this place was haunted. He crept alongside the wall for no reason, until he got to the room he knew was Link's. He thought about knocking, but if someone was there, would they still be if he knocked? He knew what the answer would be. But, he wasn't about to go full-scale sneak at around 10 at night just to see if there's 1 extra guest at Telma's Bar. He groaned internally, but made his mind up quickly. So, he wrapped his knuckles against the door.

He got no response at first and felt really foolish for what felt like ten minutes at least. But, eventually, Link came up to the door and opened it. Sheik was greeted by a very different legendary hero.

He was wearing common clothing. And by that he meant, not _green_ clothing. "...oh." Sheik wasn't sure if it was even Link standing in front of him, let alone what to say now. "Oh, hey Sheik." Link gave him a confused look, but smiled anyway. Sheik Immediately grabbed the door handle, pushed Link out of the way and swung the door shut.

He spun around and walked away from the door quickly. He heard some mumbling at the door, but didn't care to figure out what. What did he expect to do? What did he expect to say? Maybe he was more tire than he thought. Before Sheik could open the door to his room, he heard Link's door open.

"Was that your idea of a joke?" He heard Link say as he poked his head into the hallway. "It was a little weird, to be honest~oh! There you are." Link grinned, then stepped into the hallway. "What's up?" Sheik fidgeted slightly before looking Link in the eyes. "Nothing, I just wanted to know...no, nothing. Nevermind." Sheik turned around and disappeared into his room. He waited by the door to see if Link would do anything, and when he was satisfied he wouldn't, he locked the door.

Sheik sighed as he prepared himself for bed. He still had so many questions, and he wanted to be done with it quickly. But, he was so damn cowardly that he just had to wait until tomorrow to ask link, permitted that he woke up before the hero left.

Sheik sighed one last time before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sheik woke up with a sense of foreboding. He didn't have any dreams that night, none at all. But, when he sat up and looked around his room, he just knew that he was going to have to do something. Most likely something he didn't want to do. He dragged himself out of bed and he changed his clothes. Before he even put his hand on the doorknob, he heard Telma.

"Boys! Wake and come downstairs for breakfast!" She called, walking downstairs herself. Sheik laid his head against the door for a moment, groaned loudly at the door itself, then swung the door open to go downstairs. As he walked out his room, Link walked out of his.

"Oh, hey." He said cheerfully, to which Sheik didn't respond. His eyes just narrowed. _You anomoly…_ He thought, almost as if Link could here him. After staring at him for a few more minutes, he just walked past him. Link followed behind, a grin still plastered on his face. As Sheik walked, he could hear behind him someone giggling. He suppressed the urge to turn around. Now was not the time to question Link's strange _friend_.

Sheik nodded in Telma's direction before sitting down. Link, however, greeted Telma warmly. "Good morning, Telma. How did you sleep?" He asked? Telma gave him a big grin. "Well, isn't someone lively this morning? How'd you sleep?" Link just smiled and chuckled as he sat down. Before Sheik could even make a comment, _someone_ beat him to it.

 _You sound like overexcited puppy._

Sheik chuckled quietly, covering his already covered face with his hand. Telma gave him a quizzical look. "Sheik? What's funny?" She asked him, handing him a plate of food. Sheik shook his head, but didn't answer. Link pouted, but his smile returned when Telma handed him something to eat. He and Telma carried on a conversation for literally hours, going on and on about nothing in particular, and changing topics when they saw fit. Sheik paid them no mind, he was thinking of a better plan that would let him know whoever, or whatever, Link was hiding. He had thought of several instances where he could confront the hero, but quickly forget about them. They all made him seem much worse than he intended.

 _Just gotta think of a plan where I can see it_. Sheik thought, supporting his chin with one hand. He thought about recuperating in his room to think some more when Telma's voice broke through his thoughts.

"So, Link, when will you be heading out?" She asked, picking up the used plates. Link shrugged. "I'm not~ow! I-I mean I'll have to leave right away." Link said, rubbing his shin. "I still have a lot to do. Do you need something?" He stood from his table. Telma shook her head. "No, no. I was just wondering. IT's good to have company who will speak back." Sheik twitched. He knew that comment was directed at him. But, he took this as an opportunity. "Excuse me." He said, standing and quickly walking upstairs. Once he got to the top stair, He shrunk away into the shadows. Literally.

He wasn't sure when, and no dream came to him to explain it away, but he could always just sink into the shadows at command. They just seem to swallow him whole, and comfort him in the darkness. He guessed it was easier to get around and hear what needed to be heard, basically a real nifty gift. Almost dancing, he made his way back downstairs, hiding in the shadows of the furniture. Link and Telma were just finishing the conversation.

"Well, next time you're in Castle Town, don't forget to drop by!" Telma said. Link nodded, and made his way to the door. Sheik carefully followed behind, making sure to not upset whatever was hiding in Link's shadow. He instead kept to the shadows of buildings to see if he could hear anything else from them. He could hear muttering from Link. Things like "I know, I know" and "Get off my back already!" Just harsh whispers like that.

Link's companion, however was a lot less talkative out in the open. And when they did talk, they were barking orders. _Keep it down, mutt!_ Or, _We can't waste time!_ Sheik only got more interested as he continued to follow them.

"What could they be so animated about this early in the morning?" He muttered. Sheik found them getting closer to the edge of town, and he knew he'd have to make a decision: Join Link's shadow, or turn back and go home. It was kind of a simple decision considering the trouble he went through. Without hesitation, he jumped in the hero's shadow.

Navigating in the shadows of buildings or the townsfolk was simple. It was like a river, and all Sheik had to do was wade with it. Link's shadow, was not so easy. As soon as Sheik jumped into the hero's shadow, he felt more presences than normal. Obviously, Link's and then...more. Sheik felt a heavy presence around him, but he wasn't sure what it was. Or where it was. His heart began to beat fast, panicking he came to realize it as. He was in unfamiliar territory and he was not liking where it led him. When he finally could find his bearing, he was face-to-face with a small...animal. _Who the hell are you?_

Sheik felt himself jump back, but with too much force. He landed outside of the shadow and back into the normal realm, onto his rear. He gritted his teeth with how hard he landed on the ground. Link turned around abruptly. "What the~?!"

Sheik rubbed his back, groaning. "Sheik?! How did you get here?" At the same time, the animal appeared beside Link. "Hey, Link, someone's messing with your~oh, they're already here." Sheik looked up at, well what he thought was, an animal. Looking more at them, they resembled a child. Just a child who could float, and wasn't wearing clothes?

"What? Midna, you've seen Sheik before." He said, looking at first confused, and then more matter-of-fact to the floating child, Midna. Midna, who then folded her arms and scoffed. Sheik, stood up, still rubbing his back. "Sheik, how'd you get out here? Were you following me?" An accusation, a correct one, but one that didn't sting any less. Literally and figuratively. "..."He didn't know how he was going to formulate his words. How _does_ one explain that they wanted to see the floating child hidden in a complete stranger's shadow? Yeah, not very likely that would go down well. "I.." He tried anyway.

"We gonna ignore the fact this boy was in your shadow just now? Like, he just popped right out." Midna said, turning to Link. Sheik just listened, not looking directly at anyone. This Midna was definitely the voice he heard the other evening. Link, folded his arms. "Yeah, I was getting to that." He said, frowning. "Well, Sheik?" Now, his voice had a hint of anger. Sheik looked him directly in the eyes.

"I heard an extra voice everywhere you went. I wanted to know what it was." Sheik said blankly. It was easier to explain when he hid behind that expressionless mask. And the cloth one he wore over the bottom of his face helped make it even easier. "I didn't mean any ill-intent. Once I figured out what it was, i would have gone back. Link shoulders dropped slightly.

"Jeez, I'm surprised you can see or hear Midna at all." He said, unfolding his arms and scratching the back of his head. "Look, just...just don't do it again." He said, wear creeping slowly across his features. "And how'd you get in my shadow?"

Sheik shook his head. "I've been able to do that for as long as i can remember." _Which hasn't been long._ "I do it when i need to." Link ran a hand down his face. Midna's expression never changed. She looked Sheik up and down a couple of times to observe him better. "Is that right?" She asked, her high pitch increasing slightly. She looked intrigued, but said nothing. Link sighed loudly. "O~kay then, let's get you back to Telma." He began to walk past Sheik. "Why do you always insist to walk with me, you don't think i can take care of myse~" Sheik felt himself stumble on his words. And his feet. And basically met the ground with a hard thunk. Link whipped around just in time to see him fall.

"Goddesses, are you okay?" He said, rushing to his side. Sheik blinked a couple of times. Then, he looked up to see Link with a concerned expression. "Probably." He sat up. "That was a delayed reaction to jumping out of your shadow." He looked over at Midna, who had yet to move. She smirked. "It's not like you were forced from his shadow, remember?" She swiftly made her way over. "You messed yourself up, huh?" She asked, sounding more amused with the situation than concerned. Sheik didn't feel that "courtesy" was in her nature, so he let her be.

Link gave Midna a hard glare, then helped Sheik stand. "You gonna accept my offer now, or~?" He said. Sheik glared at him. Link gave an awkward laugh. "Ah, sorry." Sheik pushed Link away from him. _Must drained my energy by jumping out of Link's shadow. That stupid little imp._ He glared at Midna. "Don't let me ruin your day, I'm going to head back now."

Link gave him a weary look. "Are you sure? You don't look to be in any condition to go anywhere." He said. Sheik glared at him again. "So you suppose i should just stay right where i am? Throughout the night?" Link stopped to think about what he said. "Oh, Goddesses no." He said immediately. Sheik nodded, "So there you have it." Link was about to speak again, when Midna stopped him. "I think you should come with us."

Both Link and Sheik gave the same, shocked faces. "Midna, what?" Link spoke first. "Why?" Sheik, quickly rid himself of the shocked expression in exchange for a more muted one. But, he too wanted to know. He only met the imp mere moments ago. Surely, he wasn't that intriguing to her. Midna shrugged turning away from both of them. "Because I feel like moving. And you two are just gonna bicker until the moon is high in the sky." She turned and gave a sly grin. "Which i don't mind too much, but the monsters will become a hassle." She turned away again. Link looked at Sheik, then back at Midna.

"So, do you want to ask him to join us?" Link asked, gesturing to Sheik. He was a little concerned that Midna made the decision on her own. That usually meant something bad. Or that she wasn't willing to lose her cards before she played them, which was equally bad. She'd done that before. Link knew personally.

"Why? I've already decided. He doesn't have to." Before Link could protest more, she disappeared into his shadow. "I'm done talking about this now, let's move." Link looked down at his shadow for a couple of minutes. "...I'll tell Telma." Link said, turning on his heel. Sheik looked after him. "Didn't the Imp say to just leave?" Link waved his arm at Sheik dismissively. "Can't go anywhere without Epona!" He called over his shoulder. "Just wait there, I'll be right back!"

Sheik did as he was told and stayed put, clutching his stomach. He was beginning to think back to how he felt earlier in the day. "Why didn't i just trust my gut?" He muttered. He sighed. All of sudden, sans the energy drain, he felt really tired. But, there was no way he was going to sleep right outside of the town. He wasn't stupid. He didn't too much like the idea of waiting any longer.

He stood, just in time to hear galloping coming his way. "Hey! I'm sorry did you wait long? I told Telma and she handed me some of your things. And then i had to strap them to Epona because i know you can't carry them~" Sheik glared at him, forcing him to stop talking. "Uh, sorry. Can you get on a horse?" _I hate horses._ Sheik though, but "Yeah." Link smiled and helped him get on the horse. "It's already pretty late. Midna, where's our next destination?"

Midna appears beside Sheik, arms crossed. "What did the old lady say?" Link shook his head, as Epona began to run. "Didn't get too much information from Telma, but I did see something interesting on the map. We're headed to Snowpeak." Midna settled herself in front of Sheik. "Not hiding in the shadow?" Sheik asked over the wind. Midna snickered. "Of the horse? I think not, puppet." She looked ahead of them, already losing herself in her own thoughts. Already she began to formulate what she wanted to do, especially with their added guest. Not too many Hylians can so easily manipulate and hide in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Wanna Live it to the Fullest

The dusk sky began to stretch across the sky when it dawned on him. Sheik had not been riding on Epona for too long, give or take a couple of hours. He hadn't remembered if Hyrule had been this big before, but everytime he tried to think about it, Epona hit a bump or they were attacked. After hitting the fourth or fifth bump, Sheik found himself jumping off the horse. Literally.

Link held back on Epona's reins tightly, turning around the to now rolling Sheikah. "Oh Goddesses! Sheik?!"He jumped off the horse, Midna disappearing into his shadow as he did. "What the hell?" Sheik stopped rolling, landing face-down in the grass. As he sat up, Link rushed over, checking him over. "Are you okay? What happened?" Sheik shook his head, raising one hand up to mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to get off the horse." he said, picking himself off the ground. Link stared at him for a couple of seconds, then took a deep breath. "Are you kidding me?" Link asked, looking over ot Epona and whistling to her. The horse trotted over happily. "I just needed a break, do we have to ride the horse the whole way there?" Sheik asked, observing the area.

Midna rose out of Link's shadow. "How childish. You know we're on a time limit?" She said, pouting. Sheik shot her a glare. "Oh? First time I heard of it." Link diffused the situation before they began their witty argument. "Please, don'it just fling yourself off a moving horse. I thought you weren't feeling well." He said, turning his attention to Epona and stroking her mane. Sheik rolled his eyes at the gesture. "I'm not sick, I was tired. If you keep making me ride that horse i'll get sick." He took a deep breath, absorbing the fresh air around him.

He sat down on the grass again, ignoring Link and Midna's obvious looks. "What are you doing now?" Midna asked. Sheik didn't answer, not verbally. He needed to collect himself, something he couldn't do on a moving horse. He just wanted to close his eyes. Link's voice broke through his box. "I guess we're camping here then." He grabbed his stuff from off of Epona. "Here, I got you one too." He tossed a sleeping bag at Sheik, who caught it with ease. Sheik dropped the bag beside him. He didn't want to go to sleep, just rest his eyes. Why would he go to sleep at night out in the open field?

"Are you serious? I'll be first watch." Sheik said, watching Link basically set up camp. He did everything in a blink of an eye and it was obvious he'd done it before. _Does he even remember?_ Sheik was pretty sure he knew the answer to that. He couldn't even remember his own past, and based on Link's expressions, he had no idea what Sheik was going through. Sheik sighed loudly, gaining Link's attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" Link asked, stopping his work. Sheik shook his head. "Where are we headed? Are you going to tell me or leave me in the dark?" Link sat down on his cot. "Um, no. We're headed to Snowpeak. Do you know where that is?" Link sighed when Sheik shook his head. "It's past the Zora domain." Link pointed to a mountain in the distance. "We've headed northeast from castle town, so we should get there fairly quickly." Link stated. Midna popped out of her usual nowhere and plopped down beside Link. "That is, if you don't cause anymore distractions, puppet." Link swatted at her. "Midna!"

Sheik shook his head again. "No, it's alright." He felt himself reaching for his scarf. "It's my fault we're even taking a break right now." He turned away from the makeshift camp. Link gave him a strange look, like a mix between pity and confusion. "Either way, it's not just your fault. I...may have kept messing with you...unintentionally." Link began, now avoiding any and all looks his direction. Sheik smirked underneath his cloth. "Oh yeah, hadn't noticed." He mocked.

Link scratched the back of his head, falling into his cot without another word. "I'm guessing I'll just wake you up when it's your turn. Goodnight." Sheik said, looking out into the vast field again. He kept one hand on his knife, and just listened to the wild. Eventually, either morning would come or he'd have a visit from some friendly Bulblins. Either sounded lovely.

* * *

Unfortunately, Sheik wouldn't see morning come to his own jargon. After almost an extremely precise number of hours, Link shot out of his bed and bade Sheik to switch with him so he could rest. He did so, begrudgingly, and allowed Link to finish the watch. He wasn't sleeping per say, because he didn't want anyone to watch him sleep, but what little rest he had was shattered.

" _Midna_! Don't touch him!" He heard Link whisper harshly. Without meaning, he could now feel the imp floating slightly beside his head. "Oh come on, you can't really trust this guy while he's wearing a mask." Midna responded. Sheik sighed internally, having felt like he'd heard this argument before.

"So? He's sleeping Midna, leave him alone!" Link said quietly. Sheik heard the imp snicker above him. He thought about what to do next. Certainly, he could just get up. But that would be cliché, and he would rather surprise them. So, instead, he quietly began to disappear into the shadows while the two argued. He moved through the few shadows until reaching the only one big enough to hide in comfortably; Link's.

"You don't need to see someone's whole face to~! Wait a minute, where'd he go?" Link said, dropping the argument quickly like a ton of rocks. Even Midna looked around herself for a little while. That is until her eyes landed on Link's shadow. She crossed her arms, a sour expression on her face. "Oh, real mature." She muttered. "You're not cute kid." Sheik grinned and chuckled before popping out of Link's shadow, causing the latter to fall over.

"Says you. Wanting to look at my face." He helped Link stand and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Are we ready to go? We shouldn't dawdle." Link nodded, then quickly began to pack away his things. Sheik just watched him, feeling justified in doing so due to recent circumstances. One Link was finished he gestured for Sheik to hop onto Epona. "Let's go."

"I'd rather not." Sheik said, backing away, only to be stopped by Midna. She began to push him towards the horse. "Don't act like you're better than anyone else and get on the horse." Sheik swatted at her, but she dodged, floating over to Epona and flopped down at the front of the horse. Sheik pouted, walking warily over to the beast. He wasn't particularly fond of that horse, but he didn't want anyone to know that. He didn't know these people, and they could know he had _weaknesses_.

"Fine, fine." He quickly climbed onto Epona after Midna, Link jumping onto the horse after him. "Okay let's go!" He exclaimed. Epona started as soon as he did, racing off towards their next destination. Sheik gripped onto the horse herself, closing his eyes tightly as the wind brushed past his face. He could hear Link mumbling behind him, but he wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say.

"Are you okay?" Link called louder over the wind, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't putting Sheik in any extra stress. After all, he was kinda dragging him into this. He wasn't about to try and comfort him. In his position, it was more likely that Sheik wouldn't appreciate being comforted. Instead, he kept his hands behind him to keep him to steady on Epona.

Sheik was unaware how long it would take to get to Snowpeak Mountain. And as much as he racked his brain, he couldn't figure out where that was on the map. Maybe it was a new mountain? He didn't want to ask in case it was a common area to travel to. But…he didn't know what he was being dragged into.

"Why are we headed to Snowpeak?" Sheik asked. Link thought a moment before answering. "Oh? Oh, well, you see~" Link was hit in the stomach before he could finish. How, he wasn't sure. But it happened. "Ow~! Midna, what the hell?!" Link shouted. Midna faced away from him. "He doesn't need to know!" She called back. Sheik felt the opposite, that he indeed needed to know. But, because he wasn't sure Midna was able to reach around him to hit Link, he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he opted for rolling his eyes.

* * *

Several hours must've passed. Sheik was sure of it. He felt like riding this beast, Epona, any longer would paralyze him, regardless of if that was scientifically possible. He called out to Link over his shoulder. "How much longer of this?" He said. Hopefully he would receive an answer that would relieve him of his worries.

Link gave him a sympathetic smile, then reached around Sheik to get a hold of and pull back on her reins. As she began to slow down, Sheik felt himself slowly easing. "This should be it." Link said, jumping off Epona and walking over to a large mountain-looking structure. Sheik jumped off the horse, Midna following behind him, and they walked near the entrance. "This is where we need to be?" Sheik asked aloud, his voice carrying into the cave. He turned back to Link who seemed to be gathering Epona. He guessed maybe horses weren't too good in caves, but there was probably more to go though. Once Link got a hold of Epona, he signaled for everyone to walk inside.

* * *

Sheik looked at the caves system that loomed overhead. While he was happy to be off Epona for a while, between the growing atrophy in his legs and the fear of the unknown, it seemed like a bad idea to just go in. Link stood beside him.

"It's a little intimidating, isn't it?" He gave a smile smile. "We have to head through here to reach Snowpeak. I've tried every other option." He said, thinking back n his futile attempts to go around. He shook the thoughts out of his head. Sheik looked over the interesting and intricate designs following the cave walls. They didn't look natural, almost as if a professional architect came in and designed the caves to his liking. "It's beautiful…" He stated, beginning to walk inside. Midna came behind him, slapping him hard in the shoulder.

"It's a _grotto_ , my little idiots." She said, floating pass, entering the caves serene darkness. "They're supposed to look like that." Sheik rubbed his shoulder, and shot Midna a dirty look. He assumed it couldn't have been any normal landmark. He just hadn't seen anything like it is all. "And this will lead us to Snowpeak?" Sheik asked, walking fully into the cave. Link gave an uneasy look.

"Technically, it will take us to the Zora Domain." Link said, now fully avoiding the daggers that were being pointed at him. He didn't want to keep Sheik any longer than the latter wanted to. "I know, I know! But, that's really the only way." He said. Sheik rolled his eyes. While he was preoccupied, Link turned to Midna, "Midna, can you give me my lantern?" He asked. The Imp scoffed at him. "Reach into your _own_ shadow, why don't you?" Link gave her a look that read something between _Why won't you listen?_ and _God-fucking-dammit Midna!_ However, he just crossed his arms. "I'm not blessed with your gift. Can you or can't you?" He asked, eye narrowing. Midna grumbled slightly before giving in, and disappearing into Link's shadow.

Before Sheik could even say anything about the exchange, Midna returned. "There's your stupid lantern. Honestly, this would be easier if you could see in the darkness." Link gave her a face of annoyance. "It would be even easier if you could do your _own_ dirty work." He said, lighting the lantern before she could speak and walking ahead. Sheik didn't say a thing and followed behind quickly.

Eventually, and predictably, they encountered more Bulblins. Sheik wasn't too concerned with himself. In fact, he quickly and efficiently dispatched them. Just a couple of nimble twist and flips, even some quick knife throws. When he went to retrieve the knives he'd thrown he heard a grunt behind him.

Link had some, trouble, with fighting two Bulblins at once. They were double teaming him, attacking from either side while Link was struggling to keep himself unscathed. Midna didn't seem to be helping either. In fact, she all but disappeared, probably running off into his Link's shadow. Sheik sighed, preparing one of his knives. "Move!" He yelled, throwing the knife as soon as he said it.

Link started, but moved back in time for the knife to hit the Bulblin to his left. The other cried out, swinging immediately at Link. He dodged, rolling out of the way and around the Bulblin, slicing at his back. The Bulblin yelled out in pain, falling to its knees. Sheik found this as his chance to throw a needle, tossing it into the Bulblin's head. It fell forward, its weight causing it to thud like a boulder against the ground. Link moved around it very quickly. "T-thanks." He said, taking a breath. Sheik nodded.

 _He's the same as before._ Sheik couldn't help but think about it. Link was still the same hero who attacked recklessly and without form. His lack of training shone through above all of his other skills. Sheik grabbed the needle from the obviously-dead Bulblin's head. After they gathered themselves, Midna re-appeared. "Is it over?" She asked, a sort of impatience in her voice. If Sheik had listened carefully, he could've sworn that she sounded a little worried.

"We probably would've been done faster if you'd helped, Midna." Midna's face scrunched up before she scoffed at the idea. "Ha! You did fine, puppet. The little mutt could've served better to have been taught by you."She said. Link started to protest but Midna had already stopped listening. Link slumped, "Oh well. Come on, once we leave the cave-ah, _Grotto_ , we can rest." Link quickened his pace to catch up with Midna.

Sheik followed behind slowly, turning around to the Bulblin that laid dead on the ground. _Did they always look like that?_ Sheik quickened his pace to catch up to the others, but the thought stayed with him.

Once he caught up, he figured he'd ask a question. Regardless of the answer he figured it was worth it anyway. "Are there other types of those things?" He asked. Link gave him a face. "What things?" He looked around for a minute to see if Sheik would give any hint on what he was talking about. When he didn't, and the silence reached a new type of awkward that Link wasn't comfortable with, he clarified. "Do you mean the Bulblin?" Link asked, hopefully. Sheik nodded, subconsciously moving his scarf more over his face. "Yes...those." Link gav a look of realization. "Oh, yeah I guess so. They ride things called Bulbos, i think. And there are ones that look similar...why do you ask?"

Sheik shook his head slightly. Then realised that Link probably couldn't see the gesture in the limited light of the cave thanks to Link's lantern. "No, I-I have only ever seen Bulblins before." He finished quietly. He felt bad about lying, but it was better than explaining the complicated mess that was his life.

"Oh...yeah, there are probably a couple different versions out there." Link smiled, waving his lantern around to get a better look of things. "Do you usually just fight Bulblins then?" Sheik too a minute to think on his answer.

"When I...scouted for the resistance, I fought them a lot when they got close to the city." Sheik said. Link nodded then paused. "Oh yeah, you're part of the resistance! I hadn't seen you before the other day. When did you join?" Sheik knew that was going to be brought up sooner or later. But, he didn't like lying all the time. Rather, he'd avoid answering altogether. Sheik shuffled his arms around for a minute, looking for an excuse.

Failing the ability to find one, he started to slow down, falling behind Link and Midna. Midna gave him a look, but then turned away, a small smirk on her face. She either understood or was teasing him. It took longer for Link to realise. "Oh, Sheik?" He turned to see the Sheikah now fairly far away. He could barely see him in the darkness, if it wasn't for his red eyes, he wouldn't have seen him at all. "Sheik?! What are you doing back there?" Sheik felts his cheeks flush slightly. It would be harder to explain that than his earlier dodging of the question. So, he dodged the question.

Sheik moved farther into the darkness of the cave, until Link couldn't seem him at all anymore. "Sheik?!" He called out to him. Sheik just continued to merge with the darkness around him, until he felt himself become one with the shadows. Link looked around frantically for a minute, before Midna reminded him of Sheik's rather unusual ability.

"You just pushed him in a corner he didn't know how to back out of. Let him be." Was her only advice. While Link agreed, he wasn't exactly sure what made Sheik uncomfortable to begin with. But he figure he could ask Sheik about that later. Somewhere he couldn't just run into the shadows.

* * *

Sheik felt himself safe and sound in the darkness. Midna and Link's forms seemed to be far off. He'd resolved himself to finish walking with them until they got out of the caves. He felt bad he couldn't think of an answer for Link, but knowing him. At least the way he _thinks_ he knows him. Link would make too much of a big deal of him being without memories.

He had thought about telling them. But because Midna wanted to be secretive around him, not telling him where they were going and why it was important to have him too, he'd also be secretive. He felt a little petty, but Midna treated him like something she owned. To be honest, it pissed him off and he wasn't about to let her have even the smallest amount of information on him. So instead he continued wading through the endless sea of shadows that lurked in the Grotto.

Sheik felt himself move around the organic walls of the caves, so many different shapes and lines he trailed along. The constant feel of swimming kept Sheik from relaxing into the homey space, but even still his mind wandered. To mundane things like why Midna wanted him with them at all? Obviously, it wasn't mundane to her, he knew that enough. But, it didn't matter to him.

Then there was all of the differences in the world he clearly remembered. What he _could_ remember anyway. How different it all was, the dramatic change between that and this new world. It was one thing to have dreams of a different place and time you didn't belong to. But this wasn't the case. He knew, without a doubt, that those dreams were just memories.

He felt himself move around other spirits. Monsters, probably. He wasn't sure, because they weren't malicious. At one point he'd asked Telma about the type of monster who would have enjoyed the darkness that much. She'd replied, _The only beast i know that dwells in the dark are Shadow Beast, monsters without rhyme or reason._ He'd thought about what she'd said over and over. She said they'd been terrorizing people since the darkness took over Hyrule.

However, Sheik had never encountered any Shadow Beast at all during his time at Castle Town, in the real world or shadow realm. He figured with the name that he'd find one eventually. Just not anytime prior. Sheik heard something shout his name in the distance, knocking him out of his contemplation. "~eik?"

Sheik looked for any nar exit from the shadows, giving a small smile when he saw the familiar glow of Link's lantern. Heading towards, he decided to store away that thought along with several others he'd had seen he was reanimated. At this rate, his head would become a library of questions.

* * *

Link nearly jumped out of his skin when Sheik just popped out in front of him. He'd walk towards a large shadow against the cave walls, per Midna's instructions. "He'll be able to find you easier if you shine light on where he's supposed to go." Link felt that was logical at the time. But, maybe Midna had decided to fuck with him. She had done it before. He had expected to just have a monster attack him while he wasn't looking. That's happened to him before _too_.

However, he was surprised and scared out of his wits when Sheik appeared. Even Midna didn't seem to move out of the shadows the way he did. "O-okay? The exit is just over there." He pointed to the opening in the distance. Sheik nodded, stepping fully into the cave. Link gave an awkward nod, then turned and lead them toward the end of the cave.

Though Sheik had expected light to shine down on them from the clearing, instead he faced the serenity of night. "It took that long?" He muttered aloud. Link nodded, pulling Epona through into the outside. Sheik watched as he patted Epona down and brushed her off. "We can rest at this entrance over here."

The entrance in question was a series of pillars, brightly colored to look like marble, which led into an area almost entirely covered in a blue light. Sheik looked around again, feeling very familiar with the cave's exit. Not only that, but it seemed that the Grotto didn't end. Just that it resulted into a large cavern with a river running through it. And even when he thought he was far away from it, there seemed to be running water everywhere. The real thing that spoke out to Sheik, was the light blue fish-man standing in front of him.

* * *

" _Have you ever met a Zora?" Link asked, swinging his legs on the boulder he was sitting on. Sheik sighed at this now days-long list of questions. He knew that the Hero would ask several questions before, but he hadn't figured how arbitrary those questions would be. Sheik looked ahead to where he knew that Link would be headed; the Zora's domain. He hadn't minded accompanying him, but now Link's child-like mentality was starting to grate on him._

" _No, I can't say that i have." He said, hopefully ending that line of questioning. Link pouted, jumping of of the rock and dusting himself off. "What about you Navi?" The little fairy flew around Link's head a couple of times before answering in her high-pitched tone. "No, I haven't either. But, I heard they were very closed off from the rest of the world." Link smiled at Navi's helpful insight._

 _Link waltzed over nonchalantly to Sheik. "Do you have anything to add?" He asked. Sheik felt himself internally groan. "You do ask several questions, Hero." Link flushed at Sheik's words, shrinking visibly. "Oh, yeah…" Sheik waved the thought away. "It's fine, but let's focus on the task at hand." Link nodded, taking the lead. Sheik looked around and found the nearest shadows to him, a small tree and more foliage. Sheik turned around to Link, "Just remember what you have to do." He said, harshly. He took note of Link's surprise, but didn't care too much about it before throwing deku seeds at the ground._

 _When he was sure that Link and Navi were blinded, he ran over to the tree, disappearing into its shadow. Before he sank completely into the shadow. "Good luck…"_

* * *

Sheik started when Link grabbed his shoulder. He turned quickly, eyes filled with alarm. Link pulled back hi hand quickly. "Oh! Um we're at the Zora's domain you okay?" Link said, leading Sheik slowly into the main area where more Zora resided. Link shyly smiled at anyone who looked his way, but he strayed from getting involved in any conversation. Sheik hadn't even realised that he was being lead, until he smacked his arm away.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Sheik gave Link a look, that even without the bottom half of his face being seen Link could clearly see was displeasure. "Oh sorry." Link smiled. "Let's keep going." Sheik crossed his arms, walking after Link. Link sped up after him. _What's eating you, puppet?_ Sheik almost jumped again before realising that Midna went into Link's shadow again. She always seemed to do so in populated areas, at least for all Sheik's seen. But, he said nothing to her, just walked towards Link once more.

"So, are we resting in the Zora Domain?" Sheik asked. Link laughed awkwardly. "Ah, no...that wouldn't work. We're going to head to the Snowpeak entrance through here." Sheik gave him a look. "So we'll camp out in the mountain?" Link thought for a second about what he'd said. "Oh yeah, that'd be weird." Link scratched the back of his head. "We'd have to head to the entrance of the Zora domain, then come back through here." Sheik sighed. "Fine, let's do that then." He said, turning around to walk the way he came. Link grabbed his arm.

"Actually, the entrance is in the other direction." Link pointed a ways off from him, but definitely not the way they'd come in originally. Sheik groaned internally, stood for a couple of minutes, then turned the direction Link had pointed in. Link checked on Epona first before following Sheik to the Zora's entrance.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lotta Work, A Lotta Play

Sheik had no problem following Link through the Zora Domain to the mountains. He continued to study what he found different between the Zoras he remembered and the ones he found around him, and he listened in when Link asked more about the Snowpeak mountain. Several mentioned something about a beast that traveled around the area and even entered the village sometimes. Other Zora just whispered and muttered to each other about all the "strange guest" they've been receiving lately. Once Link had led him through the area, Sheik found himself in almost freezing temperatures.

He took a deep breath to understand the now-snowing area around him, covered in ice sheets. He turned, looking to ask link where to go next when another voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing in a dangerous place like this?"

Sheik registered the voice within a second, because he was sure he'd never hear it again. But surely, the Goddesses were not going to let him get away with that so easily. And now, she was back to remind him.

Link didn't seem to see Sheik's reservation at the newcomer, but he was happy to see a friend. "Oh, Ashei." He smiled and gave her a small wave. "What're you doing out here?" He asked, walking up to her.

Ashei, who was just standing in the wild until Link walked up to her, readjusted the mask that was covering her face. Sheik wanted to ask why she was wearing a mask, but he also didn't quite want to acknowledge her existence. Instead, he crossed his arms and stood beside Link. Ashei tilted her head to one side before speaking again. "You should be wary around these mountains." Link's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh yeah?" He asked quizzically. Ashei turned her entire mask to face Link. "Remember what i told you? That I'd tell you if I~" She stopped when her eyes laid on Sheik. "Oh...?"

Sheik immediately felt the need to cross his arms, or roll his eyes. Instead, he pouted from underneath his cowl. "What?" He murmured. Ashei gave Sheik a look, mostly disdain. "What are you doing here?" Sheik felt himself make the conscious to hold his tongue. "I'm traveling, what are you doing here?" Ashei gave him a bored look, then turned her attention back to Link.

"...Anyway, ever since Zora's Domain got covered, this mountain's been much colder than usual, yeah?" She said, curtly dismissing him. Sheik clenched his fist at his side. Link took notice and made a small gesture for him to calm down, unbeknownst to Ashei. Sheik conceded. There was no reason to get riled up by her. She was probably trying to be helpful. Probably.

Link picked up where Ashei drifted off. "Yeah, I guess so." Ashei nodded, affirming herself and continuing. "Not only that, but i heard a really weird story from the Zoras. Apparently, the beast that lives somewhere on this mountain has been seen frequently in Zora's Domain." Link looked over to Sheik, both making concerned faces. Sheik thought to earlier when he overheard some of the Zoras speaking about some sort of "beast". So, he guessed Ashei heard the same. "So, you came out here?" Link asked.

"I was curious, so I came and waited...and as they'd said, a giant appeared!" Sheik made a face, clearly one that didn't believe her. "A giant...in the mountains?" Ashei shot him a glare. "Yeah, it looked like this." She pulled a piece of paper from her rucksack and showed it to them. It was a hastily drawn picture, most likely due to fear of being spotted, of a large creature which is carrying some sort of red fish. Link looked at it closely for a few minutes before Ashei handed it to him and continued talking. "Apparently this thing's been stealing red fish from the village."

Sheik looked over the drawing again and again, wondered what kind of creature could have maneuvered past the Zora so easily. He doubt that it would have been something or someone that was new to the area. "Have you figured out anything else?" Sheik asked, out of turn. "I want to investigate further...but i can't even see the path through this blizzard." She responded, slightly surprised he'd say anything to her at all. Link raised one hand to his chin to figure out what to do next. Obviously, they need to go through this area, but if there was a blizzard…

"I'm sure you're here because you're curious about the mountain, but best not to go without a plan. If you go into this blizzard without a plan, you'll only get lost...and that'll only lead to disaster, trust me. The only clues we have right now are the stories of the Zoras and my sketch." Link pouted, looking down at the sketch before looking back at her once more. "So, you don't know anything else that could help?" He asked. "It's not much, i know."

Sheik felt himself sigh, then he turned around to head back to the Zora Domain. He waited for Link to say his goodbye to Ashei and thank her for her information. _There's no way to get past that storm is there?_ Sheik just kept his gaze to the ground as Midna whispered through his shadow. "Maybe…" He was startled when Ashei called out to him. He turned to see Link walking back to them, but Ashei had her gaze focused on him. "Come here…" Sheik felt his heart leap to his throat, not really anticipating what she'd say to him. Surely she was confused by his presence. Sheik made his way back up to her, keeping himself as closed off as possible. The last time he talked with her, it had been on less than favorable terms. He didn't want to start another argument in the middle of a blizzard.

"Why are you here?" Sheik felt himself groan quietly. "I already said that i'm traveling. What more do you need to know?" He retorted harshly. "Does Telma know you're out here?" Ashei asked, frowning. Again, another groan. Thankfully the sounds of the blizzard made his small noises seem nonexistent. "Goddesses, I hope so.." Sheik said, hiding the annoyance in his voice. What did it matter if she did know?

Ashei gave Sheik a hard look, almost like she was looking for another story that he just wasn't going to tell her. "Don't cause any trouble for Link." Sheik felt his eye twitch. Thankfully, the one under his bangs, but he still felt made enough to turn on his heel and walk back to Link and Midna. There was no need to even address her. As rude as she was, he'd do something unforgivable.

When he made his way back to Midna and Link they were already talking about what to do next. "Look, even though the mirror's hidden somewhere, we do need a plan…" Midna said, grinding her own teeth. Clearly, this threw a wrench in her plan. "We need to find out what the Zoras know about this beast. You think we should show that sketch to the Zoras and see what they think about it?" She asked. Link nodded. We already heard some of the rumors about the beast. Couldn't hurt to figure out more." Link turned to Sheik. "What did Ashei want to know?" He asked.

Sheik shook his head. "She wanted to ask about Telma." He said, bitterly. Link gave him a look, but Sheik ignored it.

"Let's just go ask the Zoras what they know about this beast." Sheik asked, walking back before Link or Midna could ask anymore.

* * *

"Do you know anything related to this picture." Link asked yet another Zora. Mostly because they were walking around the Zora domain to figure out anything about the "beast" of Snowpeak. Anyone they asked had said basically the same thing. That one, the red fish that the beast was holding was called a Reekfish and two, that only Prince Ralis was able to catch one. They were all equally surprised to learn that the beast had done so as well. One Zora in particular actually explained a little more. "Reekfish live close to the two stone formations we call Mother-and-Child Rocks. They've got a distinct smell that some find a little...gamey...but they're packed with nutrients, so they're revered and well cared for." Link thanked the Zora before they went to a different area to rest up for a while.

"So, we know where to find Reekfish…" Link said, lightheartedly. Sheik nodded before asking. "Who's Prince Ralis?" Link scratched something invisible on his face before answering. "Oh, that's the Zora Prince. He's...in Kakariko right now…" "He's in Kakariko?" Sheik interrupted, almost jumping at the sound. "Yeah...?" Link said. "We had to take him there when he got ill." Sheik paused, he hadn't expected there to be a Kakariko still. "So, we have to head to Kakariko, then?" Link nodded. "I could get Epona now~"

Midna appeared before him. "No! We've wasted too much time for you to go and get your horse!" She said, pointing directly in the middle of Link's face. "We need to get a move on and we're warping." Sheik raised an eyebrow at her exclamation. "Warping?" He repeated. Midna turned to him. "Yes. You can easily slip into shadows like me, right? This would be no problem for you." She disappeared into Link's shadow but not before giving him a look.

Link sighed, standing to his full height and walk towards the Zora entrance. Sheik followed. "So, what about your horse?" Sheik asked. He could've sworn that Link looked visibly deflated at the question. "I...She'll be fine on her own for now." Link said finally.

Once they reached the entrance. Link breathed a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?" Sheik asked, stopping a little ways behind him. Midna appeared beside Link, then moved over to where Sheik was. "Do you...like animals?" Sheik titled his head. "I don't understand the question?" He said. Link sighed again. It seemed to weird to say out loud. "Like...you seem to hate Epona, so you do you like animals?" Link was pretty sure he'd have to like, knock Sheik out if the answer was "no". He could _not_ deal with another annoying, screaming person.

Sheik raised another eyebrow at Link. "I don't mind...them, what's this about?" He asked, crossing his arms. Link sighed again. Instead of responding to the Sheikah, instead he just changed. Like, _changed_ changed. Literally shifting before Sheik's very eyes.

Link felt himself, shrinking and morphing into a smaller version of himself. Being consumed by the very twilight he was trying desperately to stop with the help of Midna. And when he broke out of his transformed fix, he saw Sheik, looking at him with wide eyes.

Before he could say anything to him, Midna propped herself down onto his back like a rocket. "Okay, let's get a move on." She said, a grin on her face like nothing happened. Sheik looked from her to Link's new form. "What the hell just happened?" Sheik asked quietly. _Could he always do that?_ He thought. He opene his mouth to speak, but Midna interrupted him as usual.

"Yes, he could always do that. Can we go now?" She said, pouting, "I've wasted enough time as is." Her face turned sour before flicking her head, extending her hair to form a large hand and grab Sheik by the waist. "What the~!?" He yelled before a large warp circle appeared in the sky and transmitting the trio through it.

* * *

Sheik was released as soon as they arrived at their destination, flung across the ground. Once he stopped rolling, he looked back to the now dog-Link and Midna. She looked incredibly pleased with herself. Link shook her off his shoulders, shaking slightly before trotting over to Sheik. Sheik gave the dog a strange look. One Link couldn't quite place without asking, so he transformed back. Not any less realistic in Sheik's eyes, but at least Link could speak to him.

"Sheik…?" Link asked, reaching out a hand to Sheik to help him up. Sheik took it easily, even standing up without saying anything right away. He didn't know what to say, and even if he did, how he would say it. What could he say? He didn't remember Link being able to turn into a dog before. Maybe he learned it later, but as far as he remembered, he couldn't. Sheik still had a look of confusion stretched across his face.

"Could...you always...? I mean, how can you do that?" Link chuckled. "I guess it's no shadow-walking, but it's pretty...I guess i'm okay with it." He said, into trying to lose himself in his thoughts. "Anyway, Ralis should be around here somewhere." He said, looking around the small village. Sheik nodded. "Right."

"He found himself absorbing everything around him. He wasn't sure about where he was, that maybe something was off. He couldn't be sure, though. After all, he had apparently been "misplaced" in time and just dropped into this different version of the Hyrule he knew. He began to wonder though, the more he looked at each building, if this really was the Kakariko village he knew and loved. He was shaken from his thought when he heard several voices call out to his direction.

"Link!" Sheik whipped his head around quickly, and Midna hid herself in Link's shadow. Coming towards them at what Sheik considered a desperate rate, were some children. He raised an eyebrow at them, then looked back to the Link who just put on a very "naive" face as they rushed to him. "Oh, hey Talo, Colin, and Beth. How's it going?" He said, lifting the tone of his voice. Sheik heard Midna grumble beneath him.

 _He's going to entertain these kids again..._ She muttered. Sheik gave the shadow a look before returning his attention to Link and his new companions. Sheik crossed his arms over his chest and tried to subtly move behind Link. However, the girl of the group, who he assumed was named Beth, called him out.

"Who are you?" She asked, ruder than Sheik had expected. He looked down at her, silent a moment before answering bluntly. "Sheik…" He said. Beth puffed her cheeks out at him. "No need to be rude about it!" She exclaimed. He failed to see where he was rude, but if that's what she believed then that was on her. He turned from her to Link. "Aren't we supposed to be finding Ralis?" He said quietly. Beth scoffed loudly.

"What?! Link, you should hang out with us! We never get to see you!" She complained. Sheik rolled his eyes. Maybe he and Midna should just find Ralis. Midna would know what he looks like. "I saw that!" Beth snapped at Sheik. Again, Sheik rolled his eyes. What did it matter to him what she did or didn't see? Before Beth could yell at him again, another voice interrupted her.

"Link, it's good to see you again." Renado said, walking up to the group, a little girl close behind him. "Who's your friend?" He said, looking to Sheik. Sheik covered his face tighter with his cloth. "Sheik." He said. Renado gave him a light-hearted smile. Sheik nodded then turned to Link. "Where's Ralis?" He asked. _We are wasting time out here_ , Midna added. Link gave an apologetic look. "I-I'll...go with the kids. Do you want to talk to Ralis?" Link asked. As soon as he said he'd go with the kids, they, in particular Beth, began to drag him away.

Sheik shook his head. Link called over his shoulder. "R-Renado, can you take Sheik to Ralis? He wanted...to talk to him!" He was dragged away into a random house before he could finish. Renado chuckled, turning to the child left behind. "Luda" She distanced herself from the man to get a better look at his face. "Yes, father?" Renado pat her head. "Can you take our new guest to see Ralis? I can't remember where he last was." Luda nodded quickly, then turned to Sheik. "Okay, follow me!" She said assertively, marching off in one direction.

Sheik followed behind loosely, just watching the little girl in front of him. "Where are we going?" Sheik asked, startling the girl as they headed down the main street of the town. They were headed to a different building than the one Link went towards. "He should be resting right now. We can check on him." She said, without turning around. She muttered to herself quietly. "I don't know if we should interrupt him, he's been feeling pretty down."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Clearly, she didn't know he was listening. They stopped at what Sheik could only assume was a inn of some sort. It was large, and made out of the mountain around it "He's in this building." Luda said, before entering the building first. Sheik followed followed quickly behind her.

Luda led Sheik to the second floor and the first room there. However, when she opened the door, there was no one in the room. Luda and Sheik both stared at the empty room for a couple of minutes before Luda shrieked. Sheik jumped beside her, then watched as she frantically looked around the room for several minutes. "I...think he left the building…" Sheik said slowly. Luda just ran past him, calling to him as she ran out the building. "Thank you!" Sheik stood at the top step for a little before muttering to no one in particular.

"Is she wearing the Sheikah Eye on her back?" She didn't resemble a Sheikah in the slightest, but that didn't mean there weren't any. He began to to walk downstairs while pondering that, right until he bumped into someone. "Oof~!" He said, stumbling backwards. The person he bumped into yelped in surprise and fell down. Sheik looked down to see a girl with blonde hair. "Are you okay?" He asked, offering his hand.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that…" She said, taking his hand to stand. "Thanks for asking...uh?" She frowned as she looked at his face, then her eyebrows knit. Sheik just let her stare at him for a little while, the thought would come to her. Eventually. "Um, I'm sorry...but what is your name?" Sheik gave her a look before answering. "Sheik." He said, as he had many times before. The girl nodded, smiling. "Oh, okay. Thank you." She looked around her. "I thought i heard someone yelling, but i guess not...Did you see anything?" Sheik nodded. "Luda was looking for Ralis." Sheik said simply. The girl sighed.

"Ralis has been...despondent ever since he woke up. I hope he's okay…" She nodded to assure herself, then walked past Sheik to go upstairs. Sheik looked after her. "What's your name?" He asked. She stopped at the stairs, turning a little red. "Did i not say it before? I'm sorry, it's Ilia." She nodded again, before turning and retreating upstairs. Sheik shook his head, walking out the door. _That was weird…_

Sheik walked out of the building, pausing to get his bearings. "Where's Link?" Sheik wondered aloud. Immediately, he wondered why he even wanted to know. He could just go home. Midna was with Link right now, so it's not like she'd know he was gone. He never even got an answer to why he was there in the first place. He sighed, not about to open that can of worms in the middle of nowhere. He walked a little ways more before stopping again. _Maybe i should head back._

That meant dealing with the Ilia girl, but she didn't seem _too_ bad. She was just not all _there_ there. Sheik turned on his heel, getting ready to walk inside and find a place to rest when~

 _Maybe you should find Rails._ Midna sounded closer than Sheik expected. He looked around for a second before he realised the only other place for her to be when Link wasn't around. "Why are you in my shadow?" Sheik asked, looking down at his own shadow, which was beginning to stretch thanks to the dawning sky. Midna chuckled, jumping out of Sheik's shadow into her imp-like form. "I mean, while Link's occupied, we should go find Ralis, right?" Midna said, raising an eyebrow. While it sounded like a question, Sheik knew the truth. He had no choice.

He sighed, then looked around the town. "Where would i even find him?" Midna thought for a moment. "Try the graveyard." She finally said. "That's a little harsh." Sheik responded immediately, not even batting an eyelash. Midna hit him hard in the arm. "That's not what i meant! I meant, check in the graveyard! There's a secret passageway there that leads to his mother's grave." She finished, quieter than she started. Sheik gave her a look before turning back to what was ahead of him. "You need to tell me where that is because i've never been here before in my life."

* * *

Sheik was surprised to be standing in front of a giant pool. On the other side was a grave, which he assumed was Ralis' mother. And sitting right in front of it, was Ralis himself. Sheik was surprised to see the young prince. He wasn't what he expected. Then again, he hadn't expected a lot of things like crawling through a hole to get to a tomb or being kidnapped by an imp and a image of the past...Either way, it was unexpected.

"H-hey" Sheik called out softly, startling the Zora. Ralis turned around, sorrow clearly written over his face. Sheik looked down at the pool in front of him, sighing as he decided to jump into the water and swim over to Ralis. When he got to the prince, he took a deep breath and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry, but are you Ralis?" It was a redundant question, but he felt the need to be polite anyway. He couldn't just go ' _Hey you! You don't know me but i need to stop being a baby and help me with my problems!_ ' That's rude. _And_ he's died before so it's pretty hard to just move on from it.

"Who...who are you?" Ralis asked, his voice quiet and strained. He'd definitely been crying. Sheik smiled, then realized the youth couldn't see it. "I'm Sheik, I came here looking for you." Sheik tried to choose his approach carefully. Ralis looked at him. "What for?"

"There's a problem at the Snowpeak mountain that we needed your help with." Ralis looked back to the grave, his head dropping. Sheik wasn't sure what to say. He felt bad that he was basically telling someone to do other things when they were clearly grieving. Sheik felt himself about to sigh, but then held it in. "Surely...you can find someone more capable of doing it. I...could not even carry out my mother's task, I…" Sheik felt his stomach tighten. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Listen, I~" Sheik bit back his own words. Really, what _could_ he say to that? Sheik readjusted himself so he could sit more comfortably. "I'm sorry for your loss." Sheik finalized. He sat there with Ralis in the quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"It isn't easy is it? Having to fill in someone else's role." Ralis paused, before turning to Sheik. "What...do you mean? Sheik sighed, reaching for the cloth around the bottom half of his face. He pulled it down, then smoothed his hair back so he could see better. Over the left side of his face, a sheikah tattoo going over it. Ralis was now clearly looking at him, with both intrigue and confusion. Sheik gave a small smile now that the prince could see him clearly.

"I mean, you are now the King of the Zoras. Whether you like it or not. When someone is lost to you, there are roles you must take and responsibilities that you can no longer ignore." Sheik's eyes darkened to a resemble a more rusted red. "You're not given enough time to grieve...or enough time to heal." He looked over to Ralis, gaging his reaction before continuing. "I know that feeling. Of losing something,someone so precious and then being thrust into something you never even figured possible. That you need to adapt or get left behind before you end up in an even worse predicament" Sheik paused, looking down at the ground. He was talking about his own death of course. The logic still applies and he really hoped that it was getting through to him.

"Sheik...I have so little confidence…" Ralis said, looking back at his mother's grave. "What can i do? I could not even carry out one simple task for my mother...I am so unlike her...I doubt I'm even qualified to rule…" Sheik watched Ralis as he continued to talk it out. While he did, he wrung out the cloth so he could put it back on his face.

"What can a pitiful Zora like me do? I am not sure i can be of any use at all...can I?" Ralis continued. Sheik wrapped the cloth back around his face, then put a hand on Ralis' shoulder. "Well, how well did you know your mother?" Sheik asked, after taking a breath. Ralis looked back at him. "What?"

"Well?" Sheik asked, now wringing his hair out into the pool. Ralis stammered before answering. "Very well...I mean, I would believe so...I~" Sheik let his hair fall back onto his back, making a slap noise as it collided. "So, you would trust her judgement?" Ralis frowned at Sheik's prodding. He looked Sheik in the eyes, making sure there was direct contact. "Without question." Sheik nodded. "So then, you'd trust her is she said you were to lead the Zora now? That you were fit to rule?" Ralis stopped, breaking eye contact with Sheik. He looked back to his mother's grave, then bit his lip. "I...of course I trust her...but~" Sheik stood, looking over his soaked clothes.

"Then she must be correct." Sheik smiled. "That is one less thing you have to worry about." He frowned at the feeling of moving around in wet clothes. He'd definitely have to change out of them soon lest he get a cold. "Now you can just... _heal_." Sheik wasn't sure what that meant for Ralis. He had no idea if his little spiel eve helped the boy, but he was done talking about it. He was going to have to head back soon which meant going through the water again and he really didn't want that to be honest…

"Sheik...thank you." Rails finally said, a small smile placed on his face. Sheik smiled in return. "No problem." Sheik turned to look at the pool. "What was it you needed me for?" Ralis asked. "Sheik turned back around. "Oh, I need to get the drawing so i can ask you about it. Should we return to the village?" Sheik asked, already getting ready to dive into the took a second longer than expected, but Ralis nodded and jumped in before him. Sheik smiled before diving in himself and swimming to the other side.

* * *

The first one to fuss over Sheik when he returned to Kakariko was Ilia, which surprised him. She barely knew him. "Are you okay, what happened?" She exclaimed when Sheik walked into the building. Sheik shrugged. Ralis walked past him and up to the room, calling back to Sheik. "Tell me when you have that drawing, I'll be waiting here." Sheik nodded up to him then returned his attention to Ilia. She still looked concerned. "I'll go get you some clothes." She said, about to run out the building.

"Can you tell Link I'm here?" Sheik asked, walking over to a chair. Ilia paused for a moment, then nodded as she ran out the room. Sheik just looked out the room. "Does she know who that is?" He had assumed that she did because everyone else had, but he might be wrong? "Why are you resting?" Midna said, appearing beside him once again.

Sheik gave her a face. "Probably because I'm freezing? I don't know." Midna propped down beside him, arms crossed in her now-typical condescending pose. "Then change clothes." blinked a couple of times, not even looking at Midna but looking at the roof. "That'd be a convenient solution, why don't i just do that? Why don't i just change clothes?" Midna growled at him. "Okay, I get it. I _can_ see, you know." Sheik sat up, then turned to Midna.

"No, really! I should change out of these clothes! Maybe into dry, warm clothes? Oh, what an idea?" Sheik exclaimed, sarcasm not-so-well hidden in his voice. He was already a little upset that he was wearing these clothes longer than he wanted to, and he wasn't about to deal with Midna's bossy ass telling what he should and shouldn't do.

His eyes narrowed at Midna's annoyed face. Before the imp could respond with another witty remark, the door swung open. Midna disappeared into Sheik's shadow, just as Ilia walked into the building. "Sheik? I didn't keep you too long, did i?" Sheik relaxed back into his seat, then gave her a fake smile. He stopped when he remembered that she couldn't see it. Behind her, however, was Link.

"What did you do? Why are you soaking wet?" He said, quickly closing the gap between the front door and where Sheik was sitting. Sheik waved his hand dismissive. "I went for a swim, what's it look like?" He said, frowning. Link didn't look like he believed that answer, but either way, he back up a bit. Sheik stood and met Ilia to get his spare clothes. "You should probably dry yourself up and change quickly. Sheik nodded then began to walk upstairs. He turned back to Link. "Ralis wants you to show him the drawing you got from Ashei." Sheik said before walking up the stairs again and adding "Do it before he returns to the Zora Domain.

Link just watched him walk upstairs before disappearing on the top floor. He stood there agape, before Ilia spoke up. "Link?" He turned quickly, surprised that she spoke to him first. "Y-yes?" Ilia looked back up the stairs where Sheik was. "Will he be okay? Your new companion?" Link thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty resilient. He'll...he'll be fine." He said, avoiding her direct gaze. Ilia nodded then walked away to continue her business before Sheik walked into the building. Link watched her go before sighing and sitting down.

"Are you okay?" He heard Midna ask. He nodded slowly. "I'm glad that Sheik was able to talk to Ralis." He said, stopping himself before voicing his doubts. Why did he have to travel with them anyway? As far as he was concerned Midna was forcing him to help but not explaining what she wanted with him.

"I should go hand that drawing to Ralis shouldn't I?"


	4. Chapter 4: Alright, uh

"Ralis? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Link asked, wrapping his knuckles against the door he knew belonged to Ralis. He heard some sort of mumbling, which sounded like he could infact walk in, so he did. When he did, he saw Ralis...just lying there. His eyes were open and looking to the roof. Link gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hi." He almost whispered. Ralis sat up.

"Is...your name Link?" Link nodded, stopping right before Ralis' bed. Ralis observed him, eyes clouding for only a moment before Rails blinked it away. "My mother came to me in a dream and showed me your image." Ralis bowed his head to Link. "I must thank you all for what for all you've done. If there is anything i can do for you, please tell me." Link fished the drawing from his pocket. "Actually...I need you to look at this for me? Do you recognize anything from it."

"You have the drawing?" Ralis asked. Link nodded before handing him the picture. The boy studied the image, tracing his hand over it a couple of times.

"The beast-man of the snowy mountain, perhaps?" Link nodded. Already they're at the part he'd hear so many times before in the Zora domain. "But more important is that red fish he's holding...it must be a reekfish." Rails handed the drawing back to Link, who pocketed it quickly. "That is a rare specimen found only in the Zora village. It feeds on a valuable type of coral, and without the bait, even our best fishers cannot catch one." Link sighed. It's always something, isn't it? He gave Ralis a smile. "That's...oh, is that it?" He didn't know how to respond to that. "Where would i find this valuable coral? Can you tell me?" Ralis nodded.

"Look closely, Link. My earring is made of this coral." Link studied the earring, but he couldn't quite place what coral it was. If what he learned was true, it would be nearly impossible to find the coral itself, let alone the fish that can lure this beast. _Why am i doing all of this again?_ He thought, shoulders relaxing. "Link...I would like to give it to you." Link paused, processing Ralis' words. He turned to the boy, now removing the earring from his ear. "I received it from my mother...But, it's fine. I no longer need it." He said, quickly at the at end. He handed the earring to Link, who took it with great confusion.

"But, if it belonged to your mother…" Link started, but ralis stopped him. "As i look at you, i get a sense of what my mother wanted, and what i should be doing now." Ralis smiled at him, but that didn't really tell Link anything of the sort. "You should be able to find reekfish at the Mother-and-Child rocks in the waterfall at the basin near my village." Link stood and nodded, before turning to leave the room. "I'm thankful for your help, Ralis." Ralis nodded. "And I'm thankful for yours, and your friends'. Tell Sheik that i said thank you." Link gave him a smile and left the room.

"Should i be concerned?" He muttered to himself. He could hear Midna chuckling in his shadow, or what he assumed was chuckling. She could also be growling, infuriated by these little quest that seem to pile up on top of each other with no end. No, wait, that was him. "So, we have a valuable coral earring now. What do we do?" He asked, looking down to his shadow. Midna huffed. She had no interest in earrings unless it lead them directly back to the mountain to find the Mirror Shard.

Link turned the earring in his hands, over and over again. "Looks like a hook, doesn't it?" Link started, turning around quickly to see Sheik, arms crossed. Link relaxed. "Yeah, i guess." He stopped. It looked like a hook? And he already knew where to go to find reekfish. He smiled, eye widening at the realization. "Sheik, you're a genius!" He said, patting him on the arm. The other boy winced, but said nothing about it. _A genius? How?_ Midna asked.

"We need to go fishing. Like, as soon as possible."

* * *

They had been fishing for hours. Link wasn't very interested in fishing, even back in Ordon Village, but now the chore seemed to stretch on and on. Actually, when he thought long and hard about it, he didn't like doing much of anything. And this very activity was wearing down on his patience. "It's going to be nighttime soon." Sheik said, gathering Link's attention. He had no part in the actual fishing portion of this adventure, but he'd been pacing back and forth for quite some time.

"I hadn't noticed." Link grumbled. Sheik sat down beside him. "Is there no easier way to get the fish? Otherwise we need to rest and come back tomorrow." Midna jumped out of Link's shadow, shocking the both of them, and almost causing Link to drop his fishing rod. "Geez, watch out please?" Link said, but Midna ignored him.

"We are _not_ going to wait another 24 hours to catch a _fish_!" She said, glaring at Sheik. He just sighed. "I don't get why you need to catch it so quickly, it'll still be here tomorrow." Link wanted to agree, but unlike Sheik, he knew why they were rushing to get this done. They needed to find the Mirror Shards quickly to stop Zant. But, he guessed that they never explained to Sheik what was going on.

"I agree with Midna, sort of, and we might as well get this over with." Sheik pouted. "Is there a reason why you want to go rest so quickly?" Sheik shook his head. "I just thought...no, nevermind." Sheik turned his attention to the waterfall. "Keep doing this if you like. I just put my opinion out there." Link looked back to the water as well, waiting for a fish. Thankfully, there was some tug on the pole. "I think i got something!" He jumped up quickly to reel it back in.

Sheik and Midna watched on as Link tussled with an unseen force in the water. It was interesting, to see how Link act like it was a battle. Like he was going to lose his life over a fish. When he finally triumphed over the fish, he fell on his butt, the fish dropping onto his lap. Link picked it up quickly and abruptly held it away from him. The fish was red, just as everyone had told him. And it well...reeked.

"Goddesses!" He cried out, cover his nose with his free hand. "That smells terrible!" He held it towards Sheik and Midna. Midna jumped at the first instance of the fish's odor. She hid behind Sheik, who also stepped back from Link. "Midna, put this in my shadow." Link managed.

Midna shook her head. "No way! You need to keep that with you. Learn its' scent! Then toss it back!" She said. Sheik nodded, nose crinkling at the smell. Link pouted, but complied. Once he was sure the reekfish had stopped struggling, he dropped it to the ground and transformed into the wolf form he'd wish he hadn't gotten used to. When he was done, he looked at the fish wearily before deciding to sniff it. It was definitely not a smell he'd forget. After sniffing it, he shook his head a couple of times, then he looked at Midna and Sheik to follow him.

* * *

Link had lead Sheik and Midna through the Zora village back to the base of Snowpeak mountain. While it was still storming, it seemed less than before. Naturally, the trio decided that they could brave the storm instead of going back for the night. It would be better since there was no telling how long Link could keep this scent. And none of them wanted to go fishing again.

But, the trip through the mountain was treacherous. Honestly Link could tell that Sheik was having trouble in some areas, not being a dog or anything. Link still kept himself at the Sheikah's side. He tried to nudge at Sheik, to show his concern. Sheik didn't make any movement to answer him, just focused on walking forward.

As they ascended the mountain, the storm seemed to get more and more harsh. The wind beat against Link's fur, riding against his flesh and pushing him every way that wasn't his intended target. He would close his eyes every so often to let his ears and nose dictate where he'd go next. And where he went, Sheik followed. He tried to lead him the best he could so they'd find the beast, which he was hoping would be useful…

A large gust of wind stopped him dead in his tracks, forcing him to hold himself still for fear of being knocked down hundreds of feet of a mountain. He felt a slight nudge as Sheik fell into him. _Is he okay?_ Link turned to look at Sheik's face. He seemed a little banged up, but he was overall alright. _He's not…_

Link huffed, shaking a little of the snow off his fur before slipping between Sheik's legs and picking him up. Before the other even realised it, Link had him riding on his back. He continued riding, which was easier now that he didn't have to wait for Sheik. He kept his nose to the ground and followed the _unique_ scent that belonged to the reekfish.

He finally made it to an area where the storm was less intense. In the distance, he could see a large figure that was drenched in the scent of the reekfish. Link slowed down to walking speed and began to stalk over to the figure. As he got closer he could see the more distinct shape that easily towered both himself and Sheik.

A creature...one he hadn't seen before, even in stories. It was large and covered in fur that match the snow almost perfectly, cloaking him in this turbulent weather. He was just sitting there as it seems, lost in thought. Link tilted his head up to Sheik and barked at him to get off. Thankfully, Sheik did without fuss and Link returned to his human form. "Is that the creature?" Sheik asked. Link pulled the drawing out of his pouch and nodded, showing it to Sheik for comparison. Link pu the drawing away and inched closer to the creature, Sheik not too far behind him. When both get close enough to be seen by it, it spoke in a loud booming voice.

"Whoa-ho! I heard a ruckus, and _uh_! Just humans!" Link relaxed slightly and strode over the creature. "I see humans not often. Why humans come to snows?" The creature stood and faced Link, looking down at him. Link noted the legitimate curiosity in the creature's eyes. "You...on spiritual journey? You look for true self?" He asked. Link looked to Sheik for an answer, but he just looked bewildered. Completely taken back. "Y-yes, I am." Link answered, voice straining to be even. It was the first wasn't the first time a terrifying-looking creature spoke to him. Maybe the first time that they were this close to his height.

The creature threw his head to give a hearty laugh. It sounded strangely warm for standing in the middle of a storm. "You look for long time!" He laughed a little more, but quieted down when neither of his company seemed to enjoy the joke."...That was joke. Yetis joke too, _uh_." Link just nodded and gave a small smile. The yeti continued. "You look for something else, _uh_? Tell truth." Link looked back to Sheik again, who had calmed after his initial shock. He spoke again. "Yes, we're looking for a mirror...shard. Do you know anything about it?"

The yeti thought for a moment about Link's question, the nodded to himself. "... _uh_. You look for mirror in such faraway place...But you make good climb. And you lucky to meet me! I found shiny mirror piece! Same mirror you look for, _uh_?" Link smiled back. "That's great! You can show us where the mirror is?" The yeti nodded again, his whole body seeming to shake along with his head.

"Uh! You come to house and see yourself!" He began to stomp away, mumbling to himself all the while. "I caught fish, I make hot meal, at least…" Link and Sheik watched him for a while. When the Yeti noticed they weren't following him, he gave them a big grin and said "My house far away...we slide there, _uh_? Do like me! Come" before knocking a large ice shard off of a nearby tree to jump on it and slide down the mountain. After sharing confused glances for a while, Link spotted a large ice shard in the distance. He guessed that would be the only way to follow the creature.

* * *

Link was considerably better at this than Sheik was. He began to notice that when it came down to using something other than his feet, he was kind of hopeless. He, however, was having a fun time snowboarding down the mountain, following the creature. He had some trouble at the beginning, but he was finding himself a natural. Every once in awhile, he would turn around to make sure Sheik was still there.

Eventually, they made their way down the mountain to an eerie, oriental mountain house. It looked very solitary in the blank white scenery surrounding it, and Link found himself wondering why anyone would build a house out here. _Here? What's with this guy?_ He's got a nice house for a beast-man. It was the first thing that she'd said to him since they began the trek up the mountain, and Link agreed. The creature lead them inside.

The inside looked just as intricate and solitary as the outside. No one was in the initial room they walked in, leaving the trio ample time to talk about their next plan.

"Let's ask the creature what he knows first." Midna said, popping out of Link's shadow. "He seems to know exactly where the shard is." Link nodded, his gaze drifting around the dilapidated room. How could anyone live here? "Let's do that...where did he go?" He hummed. Sheik shrugged, then began walking in a random direction before being pulled pack. "Watch out, it's slippery over there." Link said, walking in front of him. Sheik nodded. "Go figure."

Link carefully made his way over the ice, jumping from carefully placed platforms to make his way to the door at the other side. Sheik watched carefully, before following in his footsteps and Midna just floated easily to the other side. Once they entered, they saw another creature sitting beside an open fireplace.

"...who? _Uh_." The voice was lighter than the previous creature they met. The group walked over and stood beside the creature, who erupted into a fit of coughs before apologizing. "Sorry...I have sickness, _uh…_ " Link gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that. We're~" The creature interrupted before he could say any more. " _Uh_ , wait...I tell you something." Link settled himself right in front of the creature. She looked at him for a little, even coughing before continuing with what she had to say. "You cute little human. Husband told me you come. You want to look at mirror, _uh_?" Link flushed a little at her comments but nodded anyway.

She chuckled. "My husband found it, but it pretty thing, uh. But...since i get mirror ,I get sick, and the bad monsters appear...So many bad things happen since mirror…" SHe seemed to trail off for a moment. Just enough time for Sheik and Link to trade glances. He could see it in Sheik's eyes, just what is it that they're looking for? He couldn't tell him. Not until Midna said he could. He shrugged at him, then looked back to see if the creature could say anymore. He didn't want to be a bother.

"So we locked bedroom on third floor where it hangs, _uh_? Wait, I tell you where key is…" She rummaged around for a few minutes before picking up a map and handing it over to Link. She even made a point to tell him where it should be, which door they should start with, and that it was marked by a symbol on the map. Link nodded and thanked her for her kindness. She just asked in return for him to bring it to her once they found it. "I would go, _uh_ , but so sick...Sorry to be bother, _uh_." Link nodded again.

"We'll find it for you." He said. He and Sheik walked towards the door the creature pointed out, quietly exiting the room and entering what looked like a kitchen. In the middle of the room, cooking without care, was the first creature they met out in the mountain.

"Uh! You!" Link and Sheik walked up to the boiling pot, which was now boiling the reekfish they had seen earlier. Its scent filling up the entire kitchen. The large creature spoke again while he stirred his brew. "Wife...look bad, _uh_? Not healthy since mirror." Link nodded.

"So i make soup for her. Fish from Zora village are most nutritious!" Link gave him meek look. It may have been nutritious, but smelled foul. The creature must have figured that Link wasn't feeling too well , because he offered some to him as well. "You tired, uh? You have some. It gives you energy." Sheik smirked as Link had to struggle to climb and get himself some of the soup. When he jumped back down, they both bid the creature goodbye to look for the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5: Never Be As Young As You Were

Sheik was fairly sure that neither creature understood just how big their home really was. It was massive. To the point where it was a maze just to get around a couple of rooms. Thankfully, they had been given a map otherwise it would have been a longer, more arduous task than he would have liked. And there was another _little_ problem.

Her memory.

While Sheik wasn't really the best person to call someone out for how well they could remember. Not once, but _twice_ they had to go back to the female yeti just to figure out where the mirror was. All of this added onto the constant monster attacks, faulty foundation, and puzzles that really shouldn't have been there if Sheik was being perfectly honest to himself. He had never assisted Link in a temple as far as he could remember, and now that he had, he never wanted to again.

Once they had found the key, they had made their started to make their way back to the room where the female Yeti was. Midna had made a comment about how glad she was that they finally had the key and that they could make it back to mirror shard and the yeti. Instead, she had met them right outside of the chapel where they found the key. It was a bit of a surprise, but they didn't have the opportunity to comment on it. The female yeti gave them a small grin.

"Oh1 You safe, _uh_! I drink husband's soup, feel much better, _uh_. So i come to find you." She seemed really happy about it. But why would he send his now-recovering wife into this dungeon-like house? There are still monsters around right? But she seemed to have no problem with getting to them. "You found key, uh! Good1 Good! Bedroom right above us. I take you there, uh." She began to lead them along the winding path that lead to the door with a large heart-shaped lock over it. Once they unlocked it, she thanked them and allowed them to go inside with her. Link and Sheik shared glances.

"Well? Go inside!" Midna said, urging the two to follow. But Sheik could tell that he wasn't the only who thought it was a little strange she made it up here. How did she get past the things that they got past? The room they entered was a large dome of a room. A small bed was close to the left wall and other necessities followed the same pattern, hugging close the the it all was a large red carpet, almost as large as the floor. The female yeti was standing in the middle of the room, looking expectantly to the group. Behind her, the object of the hour.

"Please…" She began, "This way, _uh_." She lead them across the large room to the opposite side where the shard was hanging and looked into it. It was being kept on the wall with a chain, and the female yeti looked at it earnestly. "Here...mirror. You look at it, _uh_." She looked closer at the mirror itself, now muttering to herself. " _Uh_...so pretty" She began to gleefully look at herself, repeating her own words.

"Pretty... _uh_...so pretty…" Link watched with concern as she continued saying it over and over again. Sheik could see it, though, in the mirror. Her face began to twitch and change, the longer she looked at it. "Pretty...pretty...mirror...lovely" He saw Link reach up to her to see if she was okay. Sheik reached to stop him. "Wait, Link don't!" The yeti snapped to attention, turning around to face Link and Sheik. Her face glitching into one that resembled more of a monster than the once innocent and meek creature they just spoke to. She glared down at them with large, red eyes.

"NOT TAKE MIRROR!" She yelled, the windows in the room breaking and shattering onto the ground, forcing Link and Sheik to cover the heads to protect themselves. Icy cold winds entered the room, surrounding the yeti as stood snarling and glaring. They covered her to the point where she wasn't visible anymore. Link took a step back and held up his sword, bracing himself. Sheik did the same. The cold winds picked the yeti high into the air, condensing around her, and forming a large _egg-like_ shape. It towered over Link and Sheik, and Sheik couldn't help but think that the large room was perfect for it. The monster froze the room around it, blocking any exits and freezing the ground beneath them.

Link immediately sprung into option. It was easier for him to keep himself standing on the icy ground. For Sheik, it was more difficult. He had to slip and slide around the floor, as well as dodge the monster itself as it too slid around the room. Link was able to take out his morningstar weapon out and immediately attack the beast. Sliding around the room and making sure to dodge its large spikes, he was able to hit it. Every hit seemed to chip away at the armor surrounding the yeti. Sheik felt like his presence wasn't very useful at the moment, that he was getting in the way. He tried to get as out of the way as he could, but because of the environment it was difficult. While he evaded the situation, Link was successfully able to crack the shell, revealing the yeti they were used to.

But it didn't keep her down.

Instead, she just yelled, jumping into the air. Even more ice filled the room and formed more armor to protect herself with. "She _really_ wants this mirror!" Sheik called over to Link. He nodded, keeping a stern eye on the enemy in front of them. As well as putting herself in a new, case-like armor, large blocks of ice surrounding that newfound armor. She used them like projectiles and dropped down to try and crush both Link and Sheik. This was harder to maneuver around. Especially since the yeti was now hovering in the air, and it was more difficult to determine when and where she'd drop. They had to cooperate.

So they devised a plan: Sheik was tasked with taking out the ice blocks, while Link had to attack the case directly. Sheik had to stay in the background and shot at its defenses while Link stayed out in the open to draw its fire. Every time that it dropped down, Link was able to attack it until it would would go back into the air. Sheik was getting tired of it. How could a mirror shard inspire such deviousness? Why would Midna and Link want such a thing? Eventually they were able to attack the case directly without worrying about the extra defenses. Link was able to get the final blow, knocking the creature to the back wall, and crushing the armor entirely.

With that, all of the ice in the room seemed to crack and reveal the room that was once there. The yeti was there too, she'd fallen after the ice broke, leaving the mirror shard to float in the air by its lonesome. Link reached out and grabbed it quickly. Midna took jumped from Link's shadow and took the shard. "Well, we have two mirror shards now...two more left, Link." She looked at the passed out creature behind them.

"Still...I feel bad about the way we treated that girl. To think the Mirror of Twilight has the power to change people like that…" She clenched her fists, and shook her head. "This world... _all_ worlds...can be cruel...Let's hurry and collect the rest of those pieces, Link!" She turned her gaze from Link to Sheik. "We have to, before more innocent creatures have to endure the suffering this poor girl did…" Sheik watched Midna's face as she trailed off. She seemed so much older than she looked, like she'd seen this happen again and again. What can this mirror do? Midna shook her head again, snapping herself out of it. "Well, let's go search for the two that remain." She stated, before creating a portal on the ground and hovering near it.

Link gave a nod to Sheik before beginning to head for the portal. Before he could, the doors swung open. The male yeti stood there for a moment, mouth agape, before charging over to his wife and making sure she was okay. She groaned a little when he picked her up. " _Uh_... _uh_...what-what wrong with me?" She asked turning to her husband. "Very strange...you just dreaming, uh." She sprang up, fully alert. She turned to her husband eyes wide. "Yeto! Mirror you gave~" The creature, Yeto interrupted his wife.

"Forget Mirror, Yeta...No. Look into eyes of Yeto...Look into reflection of Yeto's beautiful eyes. There true beauty. Who need mirror?" Sheik grinned at the creature's roundabout way of avoiding vanity. He tugged on Link's shoulder to go through the portal. Thankfully, a crisis was averted. They walked over to Midna who smirked at them. "I'll get you out of here. You're sure there's nothing else you need to do, right?" Sheik and Link nodded before they followed Midna into the portal.

* * *

They were able to warp out of the area and Sheik waited for Link to turn back into a human, before they walked into the castle town. They hadn't arrived there right away, making a stop in Kakariko was both interesting and confusing. Link just disappeared and told Sheik that he had to meet a friend. Even still, they had warped to Castle Town as if Link hadn't done anything. Another mystery he'd yet to be privy to.

They walked through the crowded streets to return to Telma's bar. Sheik found it a little strange, but he just brushed the thought away. He would probably figure it out later. Or not, it was all up to what he was willing to do to figure it out. Link had stated that there were a few things he wanted to buy, so he asked him to meet up at Telma's Bar. Sheik agreed, only because he knew the way and he needed to formulate some questions for both Link and Midna.

He made his way through the busy streets before winding up in the back alley location of Telma's Bar. Hopefully, she would be okay with him popping out of nowhere. It was too late to think about it, since he was opening the door. He figured any repercussions would be forgiven if he was earnest enough anyways. He entered the door to see Telma at the bar. The resistance members were there too, discussing matters he really didn't care to know about. He sat down at the nearest table and smiled when Telma made her way over. "Oh my...Sheik! How've you been?"

"I've been fine, Telma. How're you?" He said softly. The older woman just sat across from and entered a conversation. While Sheik didn't talk much, it didn't seem to bother her much. She carried most of the conversation on her own without his help. It wasn't until the conversation veered towards his new companions did he speak. "Link? What about him?" He asked, subconsciously pulling his cloth tighter over his face. Telma gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm saying that it's pretty weird to be invited all of a sudden. I didn't think you knew anyone, but turns out this whole time you knew our up-and-coming knight." She grinned at her own statement. He guessed it was pretty exciting to have someone to believe in right now. "So, our travels are doing fine, then? No problems?" She finished. Sheik nodded. He figured that telling Telma wouldn't be the best option. He gave a weak smile under his cloth.

"Yeah, I know him. It's...fuzzy, but i remember a little bit." Telma clapped her hands together loudly and stood. "That's great, honey! I'll make you something to keep you strength up, so you just sit tight for now." Sheik nodded as she made her way back over to the bar. He watched her for a while before turning his attention over to the resistance. They were whispering to each other, like they always did. In fact, every so often he found them looking over at him, whisper, then turn back.

He stood, casually making his way over to the table. "Is there a problem?" They settled a bit, making no immediate move to answer his question. Ashe, as always made it her job to speak up. "Surprised to see you here all alone. What happened?" Sheik felt his eye twitch as soon as she spoke. It was becoming an involuntary action that he knew he would need to soon correct. "We were able to reach the mountain's peak, no thanks to you." He placed both hands on the table, blocking the group's view from the map on the table. "What happened to _you_?" Ashei made a face, to which Sheik glared at. He heard a low pur coming from the ground.

 _Honestly, you two act like children._ Sheik looked around for a moment, realising that there was only one reasonable answer. Midna. He stood to his full height, ignoring the resistance completely and returning to his seat. "Shouldn't you be following _Link_?" He heard another chuckle. _I'm starting to think all of the interesting stuff is with you, puppet._ He made a face. Sheik crossed his arms over his chest, sighing aloud. "And what could you mean by that?" He asked softly.

Midna chuckled again. _You really think i couldn't hear what you said? I've been in you shadow ever since you separated from Link._ Sheik's growl only made her more giddy. She was obviously on the right track. _You have something you're not telling us?_ Sheik pushed back in his chair and stood abruptly. He flinched at Telma's gasp. He'd forgotten she was there, making him something to eat. Now everybody was looking at him. He closed his eyes tightly, then took a sigh.

Telma walked over to him, placing a reassuring hand on his back. "Are you okay, honey?" She asked. Sheik raised his head to meet her eye level.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just going to go rest for a while. I'll come back down later." He said, putting as much as a jovial tone as he could without seeming too forced. "Thank you for your concern. He turned away from her and made his way upstairs as quickly as he could. He was a little embarrassed to have made an outburst. Only when he made it to the top of the stairs did he return his attention to the imp.

"You really do like making a mess of things?" Midna glided out of his shadow. She had her hands placed strictly at her hips, and her oh-so infamous smirk on her face. "What? I haven't done anything like that. You must be imagining things. I only asked how you might know that mutt." Sheik frowned at her.

"Has it ever occured to you i may have lied so Telma wouldn't be so suspicious of my sudden decision to follow you two around? I mean, it's not like i was doing too many things outside of the daily routine i made up for myself." He said, a little annoyed. "Besides," He continued, "You can't ask questions about me if i can't ask anything about you. Life's a give-and-take that way." Midna frowned.

"That sounds terribly boring. Whatever's hiding in my closet sounds far less interesting. And you're helping anyways without asking any other questions, so why start now?" Sheik folded his arms over his chest. "Couldn't i say the same about you?" She thought for a moment and smiled. "I guess we're a little more alike than originally suggested. Sheik raised an eyebrow. Who the hell would have suggested something like that? He figured the only person who _could_ have was Link, but who knows who else Midna has on her roll call. He shook the thought out of his mind.

Midna seemed to take this as her turn to speak. "How about we play a little game? Link wouldn't need to know about it." Sheik gave her a cautious look. That sounded more dangerous than anything else that had happened so far. "We can do this whole 'give-and-take' thing, but if you ask a really important question about me, you'll have to answer something just as important or higher. Same goes with me." Her grin widened revealing her sharpened teeth. "That way neither of us will reveal something...too personal…"She stuck her hand out to Sheik.

"As well as that, you can't play the game when greenie's around." Sheik hesitated and Midna saw. "Or...you can just forget about the whole ordeal and never say anything about why i'm dragging you along ever again. Either way works for me." Sheik bit his lip. He definitely wanted to know more about that specifically. But he felt like trusting Midna and playing this "game" would only lead to disaster. He could tell just by her expression, that this would be a terrible idea. In the end he relented and shook her hand. Even misguided information was better than none. And if they were so _similar_ , why not hear her out?

"Fine. So what do you want to know first?" He asked. Hopefully, she wouldn't get too personal, like she said. Even some things that wouldn't be considered personal, he knew for a fact he wouldn't answer. Midna twirled her hair/hand for a minute, looking really into thought. "Let's start simple so we know we're on the same page." She started, then crossed her legs and made a sitting position in midair. "How'd you find this place?" She asked.

Sheik sighed internally. It may not be as personal as he thought, but that didn't mean he knew how to answer. Sheik looked at the stairwell and the hallway before sighing again. He probably couldn't lie his way out of this one. "I just kinda...ended up here? I don't know. I was outside of the town's borders when Telma found me and took me in.

Midna raised what Sheik could believe was an eyebrow. "Oh? Interesting…" Sheik felt in his gut, that this was a bad idea. He heard Telma call his name, stirring his thoughts. "We'll continue this later. Remember that it's my turn." Midna nodded and disappeared into Sheik's shadow as he was back downstairs.

"Telma? What is it?" He asked, walking to see the older woman now leaning at the front of her bar. She just smiled as he walked up to her. "Oh, there you are. Link was just wondering where you were." Sheik nodded slowly. He turned to see Link talking to the resistance, specifically Ashei. He didn't walk closer to the table, because he hated Ashei, but he watched to see any interesting expressions. Link must have been telling her about what happened at Snowpeak. She did seem to have an interest about it when they last saw her.

Link eventually walked over and sat down in front of him. "Ashei doesn't seem to like you that much." Sheik shrugged. "You okay? Did you rest up?" sheik gave him a confused look, then remembered the lie he gave Telma.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He said, earning a smile sigh of relief from Link. "What?" Sheik asked. Link just shook his head dismissively. "Did you do what you needed to?" Sheik asked. Link looked confused for a minute before nodded quickly.

"Oh that, yeah. Is our mutual friend hanging around you? I couldn't hear her with me while i walked around town." Link said quietly to Sheik. Sheik nodded. The table easily floated into a small, comfortable silence. They went on with their own activities, Link did weapon maintenance and Sheik counted his knives. The only time they actually spoke, Telma was starting the conversation. Pretty soon, everyone had left except Telma, Link and Sheik. And Midna, but no one was really looking for her.

When Telma stated that she was gonna go upstairs to sleep, both teenagers just nodded and allowed her to slip upstairs. Sheik looked up from his task. "Are we going somewhere, did you find out anything about where we need to go next? He wanted to ask a question, but he was sure that it was against the rules of the game. Link wasn't allowed to play after all. He sighed out loud.

"Oh yeah, Telma told that something was going on in the Southern Woods. That Rusl...had gone to see what's going on." Sheik watched Link's expression soften. He must be worried. "We can go after him tomorrow, do you know where it is? The Sacred Grove?" Sheik asked, reassuringly. Link nodded.

"I have it marked on my map." Sheik nodded and stood to his feet. "Good, then we can leave early in the morning. If you don't think you can wake up, ask Midna." He walked upstairs first, Link following behind. They both bid goodnight and went to their separate rooms.

* * *

 _Sheik found himself watching the Hero talk to his fairy over and over again. Originally he had planned to appear before him as soon as he woke from the temple. He was just looking at himself, astonished and it was really throwing Sheik off. Zelda had told him that he needed to be there when the Hero woke up because she'd had a prophetic dream about it. Something just didn't seem right. Was this guy really the Hero of Time?_

 _Either way he spoke. "I've been waiting for you hero of time…" He had startled the Hero and his fairy. While he went into his spiel, as he had several times before in his head. He'd told the hero where the Sages could be found; One in a deep forest, one on a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead and one inside the goddess of the sand. He'd hoped that it wasn't as vague as it sounded in his head. Zelda explained that the Hero was still a child even though he looked older. But, he had no time to hold his hand through the whole quest._

 _The Hero's face looked completely focused, so he continued explaining where he could find the first Sage. "One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know...but because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm." He could see the Hero's concerned look, and had to had a sympathetic smile under his face cloth._

" _Unfortunately, as equipped as you are, you cannot even enter the temple. But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village. Do you understand, Link?" Link seemed so surprised that he knew his name, but the Fairy snapped him out of his whimsical state._

" _Link, that has to be Saria, right? Come one, we need to go to Kakariko quickly!" She yelled. Link gave a curt nod and ran out of the building leaving Sheik in the temple alone. He pondered softly to himself. "Zelda, are you sure that this is the right plan…? He's just a kid…" Sheik jumped from his original perch to leave the temple. While Link had his orders, he needed to continue his job too. He made sure to stick to the shadows he knew so well and make sure that no one would interfere with the Hero's journey. He needed to head to Hyrule._


End file.
